Elements
by AngelNyanCat
Summary: Welcome to a world where everyone has an element as their power. Well, most people.
1. Prologue

Welcome.

'

This is a world where everyone has an element as their power.

.

Well, _most_ people.

Its all about your luck. Or, should I say...

 _Your fate_

Some people have one element as their power. While some, have none.

And, the rarest one.

People that can control _multiple_ elements.

The amounts vary, some can control two, three or all _four_.

The main elements are...

Fire,

Water,

Earth...

... and Air.

Different elements counter others. For example: Water counters Fire.

The classic example, you say?

True. But what else did you say?

Huh?

There's only four elements?

Did you really think so?

Ha.

 _Since when, did I say._

 ** _That there were only four elements?_**

There are way more elements that you can imagine.

That's why the amount of different element that people can control varies.

What are the other elements that exists, you ask?

Well, for example:

Light

It's quite rare, this element usually will be possessed by someone whose relatives that have also had this element as their power.

You can test your element at the age of 12.

It's a age that's not too early and not too late.

But, there were some people that had tested their element at the age of 3 before.

It rarely happens.

What if you had no element as your power?

Ha.

The answer is.

You _**die**_.

Scared?

What if I told you this?

You get killed by your own parents? Simply because in _this_ world, not having an element is considered shame for the family?

Sounds crazy doesn't it?

That's how cruel _this_ world is.

Don't you want to leave and go back to your own world now?

The 'real' world?

It's simple. Just click that 'X' at the top-right-hand corner.

Or, if you used a different method to come here.

Press the arrow that goes left.

Left is a word that means leave in the past tense, after all.

To you all that are going to leave, farewell.

To you all that are going to stay, allow me to tell you more about this world.

Not all people who don't have powers get killed.

If your parents love you more than the name of the family.

You are very lucky, because not much people are like that.

They care more about themselves than the lives of others.

Some people, even though they are not shown to have powers when they are tested.

 _Can get elements after a short while._

That _rarely_ happens .

But that's also how elements like Light exists.

Elements that do not belong in the main elements category usually are possessed by people that receive their powers after they have been declared that they don't have powers.

I guess you can call that 'the power of love'.

 _Parental love._

Let me tell you even more about how _this_ world works.

In this world, if you only have one element, it's considered normal.

Of course, if it is one of the _main_ elements.

But, if you had the Water element as your power.

Only Water.

You will be hunted down.

Why?

Simple.

For _**power**_.

That's how _this_ world works.

That's why the Water element is more rare than the other main elements.

The Water element is the only main element that can heal.

 _And_ it's an element that is very weak at attacking.

Only some people can live in this world even though their power is Water.

But the main reason that those people can live is because usually that they have another element as their power.

I won't get into much detail about that yet.

In _this_ world, even if you have an element.

You can _still_ be hunted down.

In _this_ world, only the strongest will survive.

Some people hunt others for their elements. Even if they don't match theirs.

They can still take the amount of power that that person has.

But they can't get their element.

If the element matches, that person get double the amount of power that person has.

It's the same if they counter the element.

That's how most Water 'Elementors' survive.

Other than taking the power of others, you can also increase your powers by taking in the matching element.

For example, if you want to take in the element of Air, it is suggested to sit at the summit of a mountain and sit down to take in the Air element.

You know the rest.

Now, let me tell you about the people with multiple elements.

The chance of a person having the ability of controlling multiple elements is...

5%

And the chance of a person being able to control more than two is...

2%

So think about it, a person who can control all four of the main elements is one...

in every hundred thousand.

Extremely rare, isn't it?

The percentage of that happening is...

0.5%

The most common double-element combos is Fire and Earth, Water and Air.

The more uncommon ones are Fire and Air, Water and Earth.

Even more uncommon ones are Fire and Water, Air and Earth.

Since the these two pairs are complete opposites.

I think I have explained enough.

I will ask you one more time.

Do you want to leave?

If you do, just click that 'X' at the top-right-hand corner.

Or, press the arrow that goes left.

I'm giving you a warning.

This may be your last chance.

Even though..

 _You can probably leave whenever you want to._

 _Farewell._


	2. Author's Note For The Prologue

**So, this is just a note to the all of you. Since I do not want to put an author's note at the end of the prologue.**

 **I have to say something.**

 **I typed that _whole_ thing today. **

**So yeah.** **How was it?**

 **I feel like I put a lot of emotion into this one.**

 **Don't know why.**

 **I felt like I was the person talking to you all.**

 **This idea came into my head a few days ago.**

 **See, when I have ideas in my head. A chapter can come out in one day.**

 **I never know what I am capable of.**

 **I'm working on a lot of different things these days. (-_-|||) So expect another story to come out.**

 **Anyways, thank you if you are reading this story!**

 **~Angel**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H | ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	3. Chapter 1

Welcome, again.

.

As you already know this is a world where _most_ people have an element as their power.

I will explain more about this world when the time comes.

So now, just sit back, and watch.

* * *

"Next, Fine Hikari."

"Rein Rein Rein, I'm going to discover what element I have soon!"

A red haired girl was jumping up and down excitedly, beside her was her sister, who had blue hair.

"Ok, ok, don't get too excited. You need to go up now."

"Got it!"

Fine Hikari walked up the stone steps and onto the stone platform, where a crystal ball could be seen.

"Now, put your hand on the crystal ball." the person who was in charge of all of this, said.

Fine nodded and put her hand on the crystal ball as she watched the crystal ball slowly turn red.

"Fine Hikari, Fire Elementor. 3rd stage."

Fine ran down the stone steps towards her sister.

"Rein, did you hear that? I'm a Fire Elementor! And I'm already on the third stage!"

"I did-"

"Next, Rein Hikari."

"Go up Rein! It's your turn!"

"I will!" Rein said and walked up the steps.

"Rein Hikari, Air Elementor. 3rd stage."

Rein walked down the steps to meet her sister.

Allow me to explain for a second.

The amount of stages for one's element is 8.

And each of the stages divide into 3 different levels.

After the eighth stage there is the the god stage. And it is also divided into 3 different levels.

Most people, when they take the test, in on the 2nd level. So being on the third level gives our 'Main Characters' a headstart in their lives.

"Next, Bright Akiro."

"Huh, it's an Akiro family member."

"I heard that most Akiro family members have the Light element."

"Maybe this one will also be a Light Elementor?"

Different voices rang up around the boy. He walked up the stone steps and put his hand on the crystal ball.

A white beam shone from the crystal ball. Everyone blocked their eyes.

"Bright Akiro, Light Elementor. _4th_ stage."

"Huh?"

"He's already on the fourth stage?"

"How?"

"I heard that the Akiro family trains their children very strictly."

"Do you think that's why he's already on the fourth stage?"

"Next, Altezza Akiro."

A blonde-haired girl walked up to the crystal ball. The crystal ball first turned to red, then to brown."

"Altezza Akiro, Double-typed Elementor. 2nd stage."

"Rein." Fine said. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did." Rein replied. "She's that 5%!"

"Maybe we can be friends with her?" Fine suggested.

"Good idea!"

The twins went up to Altezza. After a few minutes of chatting. They had became friends. Even though Altezza was a double-typed Elementor, she treated everyone the same, and did not look down to people even though she had more power.

"Next, Shade Tsukiyoru."

A blue/violet-haired boy went up. As soon as he put his hand on the crystal ball, it turned black.

"Look!"

"It's a Dark Elementor!"

"Well, it is known that the Akiro family and the Tsukiyoru family didn't get along."

"Their elements counter each other, after all."

"Shade Tsukiyoru, Dark Elementor. _4th_ stage."

"Huh? He's also on the fourth stage!"

"Seems like the Akiro and Tsukiyoru family have the same amount of power."

"Shh! We're not sure yet. Don't forget about the younger child."

"Why are they doing the test now? Aren't those two at least 14 years old?"

"I heard it was because that they were training for 2 years."

"That's because that's their family tradition. The eldest child always train for two years and take the test at the age of 14.

When the blue/violet haired down walked down. He glared at Bright, who also glared back.

They were destined to be enemies, after all.

.

Or were they?

Our 'Main Characters', were busily chatting away with their new found friend.

"Altezza, did you ever meet that Shade guy?" Rein asked.

Altezza shook her head.

"No, only my brother has met him in the two years of training."

"Oh..." Fine said, disappointed.

Soon Altezza noticed that someone else was going up to test their element.

"Look!" she said to Fine and Rein. "That's the second child of the Tsukiyoru family, and also the youngest."

"Why do the two families have the same amount of children?" Fine asked. "And both the oldest are boys while the youngest were girls."

"Well..." Altezza trailed off. "I'm not sure either. I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Milky Tsukiyoru, Double-typed Elementor. 2nd stage."

The pink-haired girl walked down the steps and walked up to Fine, Rein and Altezza.

Milky was an Air and Earth Elementor, which is rarer than Altezza's type. She is extremely friendly and doesn't seem to mind that her and Altezza's families are complete enemies. She became friends with Altezza, Rein and Fine extremely fast and it wasn't long that they were all laughing and chatting together.

Their brothers, on the other hand were looking for their sisters. And in the end finding them with the daughter of their enemies family. Bright pulled Altezza away from Milky while Shade pulled Milky toward his direction.

"Altezza/Milky, what're you doing here and with _that_ Tsukiyoru/Akiro family member?" Bright and Shade said to their sisters at the same time.

"Trying to make friends." Altezza and Milky said in unison.

"Altezza/Milky, you know that we're enemies with the Tsukiyoru/Akiro family." Bright and Shade said at the same time, again.

Fine and Rein was just there as an audience, watching everything that was happening.

Soon, Shade and Bright noticed Fine and Rein.

"Who are you two?" Bright and Shade asked.

"My new friends." Altezza and Milky said at the same time.

"Ok..." Bright said.

"What family are you two from?" Shade asked.

"The Hikari!" Fine and Rein said in unison.

"I guess you can be friends with them, Altezza/Milky."

"Yay!" Altezza and Milky said.

After the event, the six of them went back their homes.

* * *

This is really a peaceful day isn't it?

Ha.

It only seems peaceful in the 'Main Characters' ' prospect.

Who knows if someone is being killed in a different place.

After all, that's just what happens in this world.

But first, let me ask you a question.

 _Why are you still here?_

And also one more thing.

Answer this.

If you get it right, you can ask me something.

Of course, I never said I would answer it.

I _might._

If you get it wrong?

Ha.

Either.

You get nothing.

Or.

 ** _Maybe you die?_**

It's all up to me.

Since nobody said.

 _That this world was fair._

If you don't answer it?

Well, I'll just take it that you got it wrong.

Here's the question, or should I say, the riddle.

 _I can only live where there is light, but if the light shines on me, I die. What am I?_

This is a very simple riddle, I hope you can get it right.

* * *

Lilian and Nathan, huh?

Why are you here? Why are you reading this? Isn't your world better than this world?

I have spoken to much.

Farewell to all of you that are reading this.

Or should I say that ones the have decided to come to this world?

But remember one thing,

 ** _This world is never fair._**

* * *

 **Okay, I went a bit too overboard there. But anyways, there's a lot of things to take note if you want to learn about how everything works. So I do suggest you write every detail in a notebook or something. But you don't have to if you're like me. I don't write my ideas down or be able to look at it anytime. XD I just have them in my head. Since I can keep a lot of things in my brain. The awesomeness of having a human brain. XD**

 **I'm literally using first names for their surnames. Akiro is Akira(Bright/Intelligent/Clear) with an 'o'. Hikari means light. Tsukiyoru is Tsuki(Moon) and Yoru(Night) together. I'm making up such weird names. XD But I only went for the fact if it is easy to pronounce or if it sounds like a name or not.  
**

 **Okay bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H | ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (17/07/2017)**


	4. Chapter 2

Are you here again?

Why are you still here?

The answer to the riddle?

Oh it's **_shadow_**.

Did you get it wrong?

I won't kill you this time, though.

It's too soon for that.

I will keep my word to those who got it right.

You may ask me a question, but I can't promise that I will answer it.

I will continue to tell you this story.

But, there's one thing that I have to make clear.

 _I'm not the one that controls their destiny._

I am also watching what is happening, but also explaining to you more about this world.

Enough talking, let's see what's happening right now

* * *

Fine and Rein were at their home, training.

"Fine, who do you want to be like?"

"I want to be like the strongest Elementor!"

"But you know that there are 7 of them in total, And the strongest one's main element isn't the same as yours."

"But it's also not the same as yours!"

"I know that, so who do you want to be like?" Rein asked again.

"I want to be like Sun! Even though she can use all the main elements, she still chose the Fire element for most of her fights!"

"Cool!"

"Rein, who do you want to be like?"

"Me? I want to be like Gale! Her most used element is Air, so I'll be able to learn so much from her!"

"Ok! Since we all have someone we want to be like! We should train harder!"

"I agree! And maybe we can have a fight after?"

"Ok!"

The two of them continued to train. Fine almost hit Rein with a fireball once, and Rein accidentally blew Fine's fireball towards a tree, causing the tree to go on fire. They had to get some water to put it out, since no one in their house were Water Elementors. When they finally got the water, the poor tree was already in ashes and the fire was now spreading. Fine had to put it out fast before it could spread anymore.

After all that, they continued to train. Soon they started to get ready to fight. Before actually fighting they went to a place where nothing will catch on fire. Now, let's see how well they trained.

Fine was the first to attack, launching a fire attack at Rein, she readied her next attack. Rein dodged, and used a air blade. Fine countered the attack by using a fire blade.

Since, Fire counters Air.

This battle wasn't fair in the first place. Since Fine had an advantage.

The results, of course, was that Fine won.

Rein wasn't injured, though. She gave up after the tenth time her element has been countered.

"Rein, what stage and level are you on?"

"3rd stage, 1st level."

"Me too!"

"But your element counters me."

"Yeah..."

The two of them looked at each other.

"Should we go visit Altezza/Milky?"

"Who do you want to visit? Altezza or Milky?"

"I don't know." Rein said. "They might be busy. Since you know, they come from families that are known for having a lot of power."

"True. So we should just continue to train?" Fine said.

"Yep." Rein said, before starting to train again.

* * *

At the Akiro household, a blonde hair boy was training.

"Keep going! You are the only hope of beating the Tsukiyoru family!"

Bright stopped, "Mother, why am I the only hope? Isn't Altezza also part of our family?"

"Bright, you don't understand. It's been the family tradition that only the oldest compete with the Tsukiyoru family. And it's the same for them."

Bright clenched his hands into a fist. Why was it only him who has to train every day and night? Why did he have to be the oldest? Why did he have to be born in this family?

Making sure that his mother didn't see him clenching his fists. He continued to train.

* * *

Bright Akiro

Light Element Remaining: 84%

"Heh, seems like this Light Elementor won't remain as one for long. The thoughts are taking over. Yesterday it was 100%, now it's dropped down by 16%. Ha. I'm interested to see if he will still remain as a Light Elementor or become..."

*Crash!*

"What just happened? I have to go see."

* * *

"Rein, let's go somewhere else!" Fine said to her sister enthusiastically.

"Where do you want to go?" Rein asked.

"I want to go to that place that we discovered when we were 6!"

"Ok, come on."

"Wait! I need to bring my sweets!"

* * *

They arrived at a pond. It was summer and the water lilies were in bloom.

"Unfortunately I'm not a Water Elementor, I would love to be able to walk on the water!" Rein exclaimed.

"I know right! The water lilies look so nice! But my favourite flowers will always be sunflowers."

"And mine will always be white carnations." Rein said.

While they were chatting, Altezza showed up, along with a green haired girl. They walked up to Fine and Rein, Altezza greeted them and introduced the girl beside her. Her name was Sophie and she is a Air Elementor, therefore it wasn't long before that she and Rein were chatting with each other, ignoring the other two beside them.

The other two, simply just started to chat with each other.

* * *

"Target found."

"Oh?"

At a different part of the world, _something_ was happening. And yes you know what that something is. Ha. It's time for you learn a little more.

"What Element?"

"Dual-type, Fire and Air."

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

Turning off the communicator, the person looked at the girl in front of him.

"You're lucky that the boss is coming here to take your Element himself, or you would have died right now."

The girl looked down, avoiding eye contact. Her orange eyes filled with tears. Was it really the end for her? She has so much she wants to say to her family. Even though she ran away from home, she misses them dearly.

"Ha. Seems like I found something, _rather annoying._ "

The girl looked up as the man turned around.

"It's you!"

"Yeah, exactly. Have you seriously not learned your last lesson?"

"Why do you always ruin our plans!"

"I don't think you have the power to ask that."

The blacked haired girl smirked.

"Ugh, I'll just have to tell the boss that _you_ came and ruined our plans again."

" _Then leave_."

The man left as fast as wind. The black-haired girl turned to the orange-haired girl.

"Are you ok?"

The orange-haired looked at the black-haired girl closely, but couldn't see much since the girl was wearing a mask that covered the top half of her face.

"Y-yes."

"Where do you live?"

"I..."

Seeing that the orange-haired girl didn't want to reply. The black-haired girl sighed.

"Fine, can you tell me your name?"

"I-It's Lione."

"Alright, can you tell everything, about how you bumped into _those_ people?"

Lione took a deep breath.

"I-I was running away from home, because I didn't want to be trained like a machine by my parents. I was the oldest. So I had to be trained to become the strongest of the family. After running for a while. I bumped into t-that man. And he attacked me. H-He was way stronger. I didn't stand a chance. S-so I was about to get killed because of my Element type. I-I was a dual-type. The man was talking to s-some 'Boss' and then when he finished speaking, he turned to me. T-Then you showed up."

"Alright."

Suddenly a girl with grey eyes and black hair that curls inwards at the end appeared.

"Light, you're here."

Lione looked at Light. She wasn't wearing a mask. But what type of Elementor is she? Even though she doesn't know the Element that the girl in front of her has, but she feels that she has heard the name Light before.

"Yeah, why did you let me come here? And why are you wearing that mask again?"

"You don't need to know. But I want you to do something." The black-haired girl said, as she looked at Lione again.

"What is it?"

"I want you to bring this girl, her name is Lione, to our base. I want you to train her."

"Alright." Light replied.

"Lione, do you want to become stronger so you can protect your family? I know you must still love them even though you ran away." The black-haired girl asked.

"Y-yes, I do!" Lione said, her eyes filled with determination.

"Alright, Light bring her there as soon as I finish asking her a few questions."

"Ok. I'll be here the whole time."

The black-haired girl nodded.

"Lione, what is you Element type?"

"I'm a dual-type. Fire and Air."

"What is your most-used Element?"

"Fire."

"Alright." The black-haired girl said before turning to Light. "Let her train as a Fire Elementor, but also train her speed so she is as fast as any other Air Elementor."

Light nodded before signalling for Lione to come with her.

Before leaving Lione finally realized where she had heard the name 'Light'. Light was the fifth most strongest Elementor, with the Lightning Element as her main Element in battles. She met Light!? The fifth most strongest Elementor in this world? Lione followed Light to the place where she will spent a long time to become stronger...

* * *

Now, you have finally learned a bit more about how this world works. I will give you another riddle. Even though you haven't answered the last one. But still, these riddles are given for a reason, and you will find out one day. The riddle is:

It is a part of us, and then replaced, it escapes out of our bodies, to a better place. The world becomes its sizeable home, its passions unrestraint, the planet it roams.

Now that I'm finished with what I have to say, farewell.

* * *

 **Sun Moon Fan... Miyuki Chiyo! Why you do this. I didn't want to update this just yet. TT^TT Oh well. That's life. Lesson learnt, never tell anyone that you have the chapter done already. Bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H | ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (19/07/2017)**


	5. Chapter 3

You're back.

.

I won't waste time to warn you anymore.

Since no one answered the riddle, it's still the same riddle this time.

Now, let's continue to watch.

* * *

Fine, Rein, Altezza and Sophie were still at the pond, chatting. Suddenly Milky showed up. Milky ran up to Fine and Altezza.

"Hey Fine and Altezza!"

"Hey Milky!" Fine said. "I thought you would be training!"

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here! I ran away from training, to get some fun." Milky said. "Why are the two of you here?"

"I came here with Rein!" Fine said. "She's talking to that girl over there, her name is Sophie."

"And Sophie came with me." Altezza said.

"Cool! Altezza did you also run from training or did you just got to leave because of Sophie?"

"I just got to leave because of Sophie."

"Lucky!" Milky exclaimed.

Rein and Sophie had finally finished talking and turned to Altezza, Fine and Milky.

"Altezza who is this person?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to her. Her name is Milky." Altezza said.

"Oh hi Milky!" Sophie said.

"Hi Sophie!" Milky replied.

"Do you guys want to come to our house?" Rein asked.

"Sure!" Sophie, Altezza and Milky replied.

The five of them went to Fine and Rein's house.

* * *

"Wow!" Milky exclaimed. "Fine and Rein, your house is so nice!"

"I like the garden the most!" Altezza said. "These roses are so pretty!"

"And they're red, your favourite colour." Sophie added.

"My favourite flowers are moonflowers!" Milky exclaimed.

"Mine are sunflowers!" Fine said.

"And mine are white carnations!" Rein said.

"What about you Sophie?" Fine asked.

"Me? I don't have a favourite. I like all flowers." Sophie replied.

"Oh." Fine said. "Let's go in our house now! We can give you a tour right Rein?"

"Yeah!" Rein agreed. "Let's go!"

The five of them went to Fine and Rein's room first. The room had two beds, one pink one blue. A few drawers as well. There was a shelf with all sorts of books on it. Some were manga books, some were about the Elements and a lot of other books. There was also a desk with a lamp with some books on it too. Making the others wonder how many book they have in total. To which Fine and Rein just replied, a lot. They went to the living room next. It was quite big. There was a television, three sofas and a coffee table. After they went to the kitchen. Just what would be there in an ordinary kitchen. The last room they went to was the training room, but Fine and Rein didn't really like using that room. The room had a water shield ever since Fine accidentally launched a fireball at one of the trees in the garden. So now they train in this room.

There were a few other rooms that they didn't go to. But Altezza, Sophie and Milky didn't ask why. They know better. In the end they went to the garden and they just started to play around.

* * *

Shade was exhausted. Just like Bright, he also has to train day and night. Shade sometimes can't help but wonder why they were enemies with the Akiro family. Even though he acts like he hates the Akiro family, doesn't mean he doesn't want to make friends that are within the Akiro family. Inside, Shade want to become friends with the Akiro family more than anyone. Especially that Bright, since he's probably the only one that can understand what he feels when he is forced to train just because he's the eldest in the family. It's seriously tiring. Trying to become better than the other family. Is it really worth it? Why were they enemies in the first place? Why didn't the Tsukiyoru and Akiro family get along? What was the reason behind all this? Shade has so many questions he wants to ask, but just can never find the answer. Even when he asked his parents, they never gave him the answer, just saying that he was 'too young' to understand these things.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. If he could, without anyone seeing him, so that no one will tell his parents, he would like to meet Bright and talk with him again. Maybe Bright knows why? Shade got up, and continued training. He was the one that represented the family. So he will not let anyone find his weakness. Except... maybe, when he finds a friend, who he can trust. He is tired of people wanting to be friends with him just because he is from the Tsukiyoru family. Who knows if they would kill him, just for his power? All he wants is someone who he can trust... that's all. Being in a family like the Tsukiyoru really is tiring. But that's probably the same for him as well. Being in any family that is known for power is tiring, especially if you are the eldest. Shade stopped. He has done enough training today. Opening the door of the training room, he walked out, and went to his room.

* * *

Now, let's look and see what is going on with our 'Main Characters'.

The five of them were in the training room by now. They have decided to 'play around with their powers. Since no one here could only use the Earth Element. It was fine. They were literally launching Air blades and fireballs at each other. But it was ok, since no one got hurt.

Suddenly Rein stopped and asked:

"Do any of you know anyone who is a Water Elementor?"

Altezza thought for a while, then replied:

"No. Unless you mention a name then maybe I'll be able to link it to other families."

"I don't know anyone that's a Water Elementor either. Or at least I don't remember." Milky replied.

"I..." Sophie trailed off. "Used to know one, but she was killed."

"What!?" All the others exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah..." Sophie said.

"Wait, I know one!" Milky exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Rein asked.

"I think his name was Narlo or something, he is a Water and Air Elementor." Milky replied.

"Oh him?" Sophie said. "Yeah, good thing he had the Air Element as his power as well, or he'll be hunted down."

"True." Altezza said. "I think his sister is also a Water Elementor?"

"I'm sure her name is Mirlo," Milky said. "And I'm sure her other Element is Air as well."

"Wow!" Rein said. "How do you three know so much about other Elementors?"

"It's because we come from a family that is known for power." Altezza sighed. "There's literally a family known for every Element that is known. Sophie comes from the family that is known for the how much power they have because of the Air element. And you already know about our what Element our families are known for."

"Yeah." Sophie replied. "I also have a brother. His name is Auler."

"Cool! What type of Elementor is he?" Fine asked.

"He is a Air Elementor, but he's on the 3rd stage, 3rd level, almost on the 4th stage." Sophie replied.

"Cool!" Fine exclaimed. "But why are all the eldest of family on the 4th stage or close to the 4th stage?"

"I'm not sure." Altezza replied. "It might be to do with that so-called 'family tradition'."

"Maybe." Milky said. "Oh look at the time, I have to go home."

"Me too." Altezza said.

"Same." Sophie agreed.

"Okay," Rein said. "Fine, let's go."

"Okay!" Fine replied.

And all of them said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

I have to say... that it's very interesting about what's happening to those two Elementors who are the from families who are enemies with each other.

Something bad might happen to one of them soon, though.

Oh well. Doesn't matter.

Have a good day.

* * *

 **I have to say something, I will only update when the riddle is answered. If no one answers, I will just never publish the next chapter until I have one of other stories done. XD (Gale: Angel if you can't be bothered just say it. Me: No!) But anyways. Bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H | ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (20/07/2017)**


	6. Chapter 4

You're here again.

.

The answer to the riddle that was ignored last time was _**water** _.

I will answer a question if you get it right. Next time I won't say what I would do after this time. Like I said, it's wasting my time.

Let's continue to watch the story.

* * *

"Brother! Are you okay?"

Altezza ran up to Bright, who just finished training, and was so exhausted that he just collapsed. Bright forced himself to stand up, walked past Altezza and went up to his room, staggering as he walked.

Altezza watched silently as her brother went to his room, what made brother like that? Now she hoped that she never left the house. She had never seen her brother like this. She got out her phone and phoned Sophie.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Shade looked at his sister, she was always so cheerful, and never worried about anything. Suddenly he realized something, wasn't Milky supposed to be training?

"Milky, aren't you supposed to be training?" Shade asked sternly.

"Training was just sooooo boring Brother! You don't want to see your sister die of boredom do you?" Milky said, putting on puppy eyes.

"Ugh... I can't stand you." Shade said, giving up. "But you can't do that next time okay?"

"Okay!" Milky said happily. "Don't tell Mom okay?"

"Do I look like I'm going to tell Mom about what you did?" Shade asked in a monotone.

"Umm... No?" Milky replied.

"Exactly, now go and train." Shade said.

"But... fine." Milky replied as she ran off to train.

Shade can't help but smile, sometimes Milky is just so childish, but that's what Milky is like, he wouldn't judge.

* * *

"Rein!"

"What is it Fine?"

"Can we go to that place where Dad was talking about?"

"No."

"Why?" Fine asked puzzled.

"You can only go to that place when you're on the fourth stage." Rein replied as she closed her book.

"Aww I'm only on the third stage! And I only just got onto the second level."

"Same." Rein said.

"So..." Fine trailed off.

"Should we go train?" Rein finished off.

"Yep! That was exactly what I was thinking!"

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Light."

"What is it sis?"

"Who is this person beside you?" An orange-haired girl with amber eyes asked.

"Oh, she's Lione. She's supposed to train as a Fire Elementor and also have the speed of an Air Elementor." Light replied.

"Alright," The orange-haired girl said. "I'll train her myself."

"Are you sure Sun?" Light asked, surprised. The only reason she accidentally said Sun's name instead of calling her sis was because how shocked she was. Sun never offered to train anyone, but the others also didn't as well. So it would be as surprising if any of others offered to train anyone.

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'll leave her to you." Light said as she left.

Lione looked at Sun. Sun's hair was tied in a ponytail, and there was a Sun accessory on the ponytail too. She wondered who was the person that saved her, and told Light to bring her here was.

"She's the leader of the group." Sun said, as if reading Lione thoughts. "Are you ready to train?"

"Yes!" Lione said.

"Good." Sun said as she smiled for the first time ever since Lione came.

When... will you decide to come back... Sun thought as she looked out the window.

* * *

"Boss!"

"What is it?"

"That person ruined our plans _again_!"

"What! Who is this person that you keep on talking about?"

"I... do not know."

"Useless, your time is up."

"W-what? Please! Spare me!"

"You have no use now, the only way to prove your worth is for you to give me your _Element_."

"Pl-"

The figure killed the man, and took the man's Element. A brown coloured orb appeared, symbolizing the Earth Element.

"Ha, this is the only way you could show your worth. You were useless from the beginning."

* * *

"Lione, how do you feel?" Sun asked.

"I feel great! It feels like I just went up by one stage!" Lione exclaimed happily. She never thought that she would meet Light and Sun after that incident, or even be trained by Sun. And Sun was really friendly, she was like that big sister that she always wished to have.

"Well, we don't you check?" Sun suggested.

"Ok!" Lione said as she checked what stage she was. "I-I'm on the 3rd stage! And I'm on the 2nd level!"

Sun smiled. "I was as surprised as you after I did this. It's really a good technique when you're only on the 2nd stage."

"But..." Lione said. "Where did you learn this?"

"I..." Sun trailed off. Lione suddenly realized that she probably shouldn't have asked.

"I'm sorry! Can we continue to train?" Lione said quickly.

"Alright!" Sun said, back to her normal self. "Continue to train. When you get to the fourth stage I'll bring you somewhere with me. And we'll also pay your parents a visit.

"Okay!" Lione exclaimed. "I would love to meet them again!"

"I'm glad, you should continue now." Sun said, smiling. Suddenly she heard someone slamming the door downstairs. "Lione, come with me."

Lione tilted her head in confusion but quickly nodded and followed Sun.

When they got downstairs, they saw someone there. It was a girl with white hair with blue at the ends of her hair. She had light blue eyes. And she had a Snowflake accessory in her hair. Lione observed the girl. Who was she?

"Snow, you're back."

"Yeah, did you miss me?" Snow asked, smiling mischievously.

"Of course." Sun laughed. "Come on, meet my new student."

"Oh?" Snow said. "Sun, did you finally decide to get a student?"

"Shut up." Sun said laughing. "I'm the first one to get a student out of the group. So you don't have the right to say that."

"Okay okay okay." Snow said. "What's your name?"

"L-Lione." Lione replied nervously.

"Oh? Your the one that Light brought to the base?" Snow said, eyes sparkling. "It's been so long since someone new has came in this place. It's nice to see finally someone new here. Do you want to want to go play somewhere?"

"Umm..." Lione didn't really know what to say.

"Stop, Snow." Sun said. "She's my student, you're not allowed to mess with her."

"Fine..." Snow said. "If it wasn't for the fact that your most used Element countered mine I wouldn't have gave in that quickly."

"Umm..." Lione said. "Is your most used Element Snow?"

"Yep!" Snow exclaimed. "Lione, how did you know?"

"I think everyone in the world knows, Snow." Sun said.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot that I'm extremely popular in this world." Snow laughed.

"Plus the fact that almost no one in this world is a Snow Elementor or can use the Snow Element." Sun added.

"Yeah, I've never heard of a family that is known for having the Snow Element." Snow said.

"Or Ice." Sun added.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Snow said. "Lione, what type of Elementor are you?"

"I'm a Fire and Air Elementor." Lione replied.

"Cool!" Snow said. "Sun, where's Gale?"

"I don't know." Sun said. "She hasn't came back yet."

"Oh, okay! " Snow said. "Can I join ye then? I want to watch Lione train too!"

"Sure." Sun laughed. "As long you don't decide to steal my student."

Lione blushed. She wasn't really that important.

"I won't I won't." Snow laughed. "Overprotective."

"Don't you dare call me overprotective!" Sun said as she chased Snow, who started running immediately after she said that word.

"Umm... can we go training now?" Lione asked.

Sun stopped chasing Snow immediately.

"Alright, let's go." Sun said, "Snow come on, do you even want to watch?"

"Yeah of course I do! Let's go!" Snow exclaimed.

* * *

This time, the 'Main Characters' didn't appear as often. Sometimes it's nicer to see what's happening in the other places. The riddle this time is:

 **A nightmare for some. For others, as a saviour I come. My hands, cold and bleak, it's the warm hearts they seek.**

Alright, now that I've said all I needed to say, goodbye.

* * *

 **Okay, I decided to put the riddles in bold from now on, so it will stand out a little. XD There are a couple of OCs that are in this story, so yeah, try and remember all of them. XD Also, I realized that I forgot about the disclaimers. XD Well, let's just say that I won't put any disclaimers in this story. You all know that FBNFH is not mine so it doesn't matter. Bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H | ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) ( Finished on 22/07/2017) (Published on 28/07/2017 XD)**


	7. Chapter 5

Hello.

.

The answer to the last riddle was _**death**_.

A word that most do not like.

Well, let's proceed with the story.

* * *

"Rein what level are you on now?" Fine asked.

"I'm on the 3rd level." Rein replied.

"Me too! We getting closer to the fourth stage!" Fine exclaimed.

"I really want to go there as soon as possible!" Rein said.

"Me too!" Fine said. "Let's train a bit more!"

* * *

"Brother what stage are you on?" Milky asked.

"Me?" Shade asked in surprise, since Milky never paid attention to things like this. "I'm on the 5th stage."

"Aww big brother is so ahead of me." Milky said.

"If you used all that time on training you would be on the 3rd stage, 2nd level by now." Shade laughed.

"Big brother's always so mean!" Milky pouted.

"Alright, go and train." Shade said as he ruffled Milky's hair.

* * *

"Brother, are you okay?" Altezza asked.

"Yeah, I am." Bright said. "Altezza, what stage and level are you on?"

"I'm on the 3rd stage, 2nd level, brother." Altezza replied. "What about you?"

"I'm on the 5th stage." Bright stated.

"Always ahead." Altezza said. "Why are you always so ahead of us?"

"It's because I got an extra two years of training."

"True."

"Ok, Altezza I need to go train now."

"Alright, I'll go train too."

The two of them went to train.

* * *

"How is Lione doing?" Snow asked Sun.

"Fine, as soon as she gets onto the 4th stage I'll bring her there." Sun replied.

"Are you sure?" Snow said.

"Yes, that is a place that we need to go to make Lione become more powerful." Sun replied.

"Sun, don't lie. That's only part of the reason, right?" Snow said.

Sun looked away. Directly after. a brown-haired girl with amber eyes came in.

"Gale you're back!" Snow exclaimed, as she pounced on Gale and hugged her. "Meet Sun's new student!"

"Huh? Sun? You decided to get a student?" Gale asked. "And Snow, get off me."

"No!" Snow exclaimed. "Why are all of ye the same, Moon is like that, Light is like that, the other two rarely leaves their room, and now you're like this!"

"... Fine." Gale said, not wanting to deal with anything right now. "Sun who is this student that Snow was talking about?"

"Oh." Sun said. "Her name is Lione. Light brought her here."

"Alright where is she?" Gale asked.

"Follow me." Sun said.

* * *

The three of them arrived at the training room.

"That's her?" Gale asked, also relieved that Snow has finally gotten off her.

"Yep!" Sun replied.

"Hmm... Fire and Air, not bad."

"Shut up!" Snow said. "She has the two Element powers that you two always prefer to use."

"Well," Sun said. "You can really blame anyone for that. You're the only one that prefers to use the Snow Element."

"..." Snow didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Sun?" Lione came up to the three of them. "I'm on the fourth stage now. And who is this brown-haired girl beside you?"

"Oh? Her?" Sun pointed at Gale. "She's Gale."

"Oh, nice to meet you Gale!" Lione said.

"Nice to meet you too." Gale replied, nodding.

"Gale," Sun said. "Will you come with me to that place?"

Gale's face darkened.

"Alright."

"And Lione you're coming too." Sun said.

"Me?" Lione asked.

"Yeah, remember that I said that I would bring you somewhere once you got onto the fourth stage?" Sun reminded Lione.

"Oh, I remember now." Lione said. "Are we going right now?"

"Yes," Sun said. "Snow, can you take care of things that are happening inside here with Light?"

"Alright." Snow said. "I'll go tell her."

"Thanks, let's go Gale and Lione." Sun replied.

Gale and Lione nodded and followed Sun.

* * *

"Rein, are you on the fourth stage yet?" Fine asked.

"I am," Rein said. "What about you?"

"I just got onto the fourth stage." Fine replied.

"Alright." Rein said.

"So..." Fine said. "Can we go to that place now?"

"Yes." Rein replied.

"But Rein, what is the name of the place?" Fine asked.

"I don't know, they haven't gave it a name yet." Rein replied. "But I know that's were a few of strongest Elementors take in Elements to make them stronger. Since that place has traces of every Element that exists."

"Really?" Fine exclaimed in surprise. "That's strange."

"I know, so once we get in, we have to stick together." Rein said. "Because most people that are there are either on the 6th stage or on the 7th stage."

"Okay," Fine replied. "But... I have also heard... that it's the place where most deaths happen."

"Yes..." Rein said. "It is. That is why we must stay together."

"I understand." Fine said. "Let's go."

"Should we tell dad and mom?" Rein asked.

"No." Fine replied. "We'll leave a note."

"Alright." Rein said. "Then let's go."

"Wait, before we go." Fine said. "I suggest we bring some things that heal us first."

"You're right." Rein said. "We'll get five pills each, and the one that matches our Element."

"Let's get those things and head for that place straight away." Fine said.

Rein nodded.

"You go get those things, I'll write the note." Rein said.

"Ok. "Fine replied as she went to get what they needed.

* * *

"Rein! I got what we needed!" Fine called out.

"Ok." Rein said as she finished writing the note.

Fine gave Rein her things and went to look for two rings. One with a ruby and one with a white pearl. She gave the one with the white pearl to Rein and put on the one with the ruby.

Allow me to explain about the rings in this world.

For every Elementor, when they have discovered what Element that they possessed, gets a ring from their parents or gets a ring made for them.

Each Element have a different gem to represent them. For example:

Ruby is for Fire  
White Pearl is for Air  
Orange Zircon is for Earth  
Blue Diamond is for Water

Why does Water Elementors have a diamond?

Because there are very little Water Elementors, like I said.

That's kind of like their reward for living. Haha.

But what about males?

They get a different style of rings, the gems are still the same, but a bit smaller.

The rings can come in silver or gold.

Your parents decide for you. Unless you don't have parents.

Let's not continue with that subject.

But anyways, I have explained enough.

Let's continue and watch.

"Let's go." Rein said as she stored her things inside her ring.

"Alright! Let's head for that place!" Fine exclaimed.

* * *

What will happen next... will be very surprising.

Now, the riddle is:

 **You cannot see me, hear me, or touch me. I lie behind the stars and alter what is real, I am what you really fear. Close your eyes and I come near. What am I?**

I have said all I needed to say.

Farewell.

* * *

 **Alright, I suggest you to look up what the gems look like, except the ones that you already know what they look like. I'm doing so much research for this story. XD Anyways, bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (24/07/2017) (Published on: 07/08/2017)**


	8. Chapter 6

Hello, again.

.

The answer to the last riddle was _**the dark**_.

I won't let you wait for long.

Time for you to proceed.

* * *

"Rein, are we here yet? " Fine asked.

"Shh, we're close." Rein whispered.

"Okay." Fine whispered back.

The two of them continued to walk to the place.

But, what they do not know, is that danger is slowly approaching.

* * *

"Sun, how long is it until we're there?" Lione asked.

"We're almost there." Sun replied.

"Nope, we're not." Gale said. "We're here."

Lione looked at the place. There was a lot of traces of all sorts of Elements here, and there was also a lot of signs of nature and life here. Lione turned to Sun and Gale. Sun nodded and signaled for Lione and Gale to come with her.

"This is place is beautiful!" Lione exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," Sun said. "Always beautiful."

Gale looked around. There wasn't anyone around them. But since this place is quite big, they can't rule out the possibility that someone was on the other side.

"Sun," Gale said. "Let's go to the place with the most traces of the Fire and Air Element."

"Alright, let's go." Sun said. She turned to Lione. "Lione, stay close to me. Most people that are here are already on the 6th or 7th stage."

"Okay." Lione replied, edging closer to Sun.

The place that Gale was talking about was actually a volcano. But it doesn't erupt because every year there are Elementors that stable the volcano so it doesn't erupt.

"Gale." Sun said.

"Yes?" Gale replied.

"Can you take care of Lione for now. I want to go to a different place to train." Sun said.

Gale remained quite for a second then said:

"Okay."

"Thanks." Sun said.

"No need to say thanks." Gale replied. "We're sisters, this is what I'm supposed to do."

Sun bowed and quickly left.

"Gale. Why did Sun suddenly leave?" Lione asked.

"She's going to go somewhere else to train." Gale replied. "Come on Lione, sit down and take in the Element that you want to become more stronger with."

Lione nodded and sat down. Calming herself down, she started to do what Gale told her to do.

Gale watched Sun as she left.

"Sun... Good luck in finding her..."

"Since... I also miss her..."

* * *

"Fine, we're here."

"Oh? This place... it's so pretty!" Fine exclaimed.

Suddenly they spotted someone not so far way.

"Hide!" Rein hissed, dragging Fine to hide.

After a little while, the person left.

"Okay, Fine, come out." Rein said.

"Phew, that was close." Fine said. "Let's go to somewhere where we can take in some Elemental power and can also be hidden at the same time."

"How, are we going to find a place like that?" Rein asked.

"Well this is a very big place so... yeah there's no way we can't find one." Fine replied.

"Alright let's go." Rein said as she dragged Fine to find that place that they were talking about.

* * *

Bright was lying on his bed. Suddenly he heard a noise. He got up immediately. There was someone on the windowsill. And it was... Shade?

"What are you doing here, Tsukiyoru?" Bright spat.

"Heh, is that how Akiro people greet others?" Shade said, smirking.

Bright gritted his teeth. "Shut up." He really didn't need to see this person right now, especially when he's like this. But... wait a second, how did he get here?

"How did you manage to get on the windowsill, Tuskiyoru?" Bright sneered.

"I have to say," Shade stated. "That the security at the Akiro household is really bad."

"What do you mean by that?" Bright asked.

"There was rarely anyone around the house, Akiro." Shade stated as he jumped onto Bright's bedroom floor.

Bright ran to the window, it was true, there was rarely anyone around. Now he knew how that Tsukiyoru got in so easily. He facepalmed in his mind.

"Why are you here? Tsukiyoru?" Bright spat. "And should I go and take it up to the government about you intruding my house?"

"No!" Shade said, horrified.

Pleased by the horrified face on Shade's face, Bright said as he sat on his chair.

"Fine, but what are you here for?"

Shade walked up to Bright.

"Have you ever thought, of being friends, instead of enemies?"

Bright thought to himself, has he? Maybe?...

No! How will he be able to deal with his parents then? They told him that he was born to be enemies with Tsukiyoru family. If he suddenly just became... friends with this person. How will he be able to deal with the consequences?

"What can you promise that not being enemies with you would be good to me, Tsukiyoru?"

Shade observed Bright carefully, he seems to be having a lot of contradictions. How to convince him...

He got closer to Bright, which Bright just just responded by getting up off the chair and onto his bed.

"Sit down on that chair, Tsukiyoru. And keep your voice down so no one in my family knows that your here."

"I know, if I get caught, it won't be good for the both of us. Even though I am very curious of what rumours will go around." Shade whispered the last line in Bright's ear before sitting down on the chair, like Bright had told him to.

"Now, about what would be good..."

* * *

"Rein! I think this is a good place!"

"It is Fine, let's sit down." Rein replied.

"Alright."

Fine and Rein sat down and began their 'training'. But not long after, they heard a noise.

"Quick Fine hide!" Rein hissed.

Fine and Rein tried to hide, but unfortunately all their efforts were in vain.

"We have found two 4th stage Elementors, boss."

"Oh? What Elements?"

"Fire and Air."

"Alright, take care of them for me."

The other person started attacking them, soon Fine was knocked unconscious and Rein was severely injured.

"Flame blade!"

The attacks from the man were stopped by a flame blade, Rein used this as a chance to escape.

* * *

Soon they got to a got to a place where there was rarely anyone around. Rein stopped. Fine was unconscious, but also injured. Rein thought about what she could do. They already used all those pills during the struggle, so she doesn't know what she could do now to help her sister. Were they really die here? Rein wondered who that person that suddenly came out to help them was.

Soon she spotted an orange-haired girl running up to them.

"Are you all alright?" The girl asked.

"I can still stay conscious for a while, but my sister..." Rein trailed off.

"Let me check her state." The girl said. "Also, I'm Sun."

"Sun!?" Rein exclaimed in surprise. This person was definitely the person who saved them. Sun had saved them?

"What's your name?" Sun asked.

"I'm Rein and this is my sister Fine." Rein replied.

Sun nodded and checked Fine's health.

"She..." Sun trailed off.

"What is wrong with her?" Rein asked.

"She is very weak, if she doesn't get healed immediately, she might..." Sun trailed off again.

"Can't you?" Rein asked, almost bursting into tears.

"My most used Element isn't Water, therefore I can't heal her completely." Sun replied.

Suddenly a black-haired girl appeared, with water particles around her as she appeared. This girl was wearing a mask, and yes, she is the very girl that had saved Lione.

"Who are you?" Rein asked as she stood before Fine's unconscious body, afraid that this girl would hurt her sister.

"Rein, let me try to take care of this." Sun said.

Rein nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"Do I need to have a reason? Sun?"

"What is your name?" Rein asked the girl.

"You do not need to know, all you need to know is that I can help your sister."

"Really!?"

"Yes, but everything in this world comes with a price, I cannot just help you without you giving up on something."

"I-I will do anything to help her!"

"Anything? Alright. You need to..."

* * *

I think we can pause here.

The riddle this time is:

 **I am the first you ever saw, what greets you every morning and what goes out in the end.**

Goodbye.

* * *

 **Lololol, I did that on purpose. I really want to question if any of ye ever questioned the identity of the person that was giving all the riddles. I made Bright a bit mean here, yeah, um, that's because of the unexplained rivalry between the two families. But yeah, goodbye! Lolololol.**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (25/07/2017) (Published on 26/08/2017)**


	9. Chapter 7

Welcome back.

The answer to the last riddle was ** _light._**

Time to proceed.

* * *

"Yes, but everything in this world comes with a price, I cannot just help you without you giving up on something."

"I-I will do anything to help her!"

"Anything? Alright. You need to give your Element to me."

Rein thought for a while. Then nodded.

Soon, a white orb floated out of Fine's body, then a blue orb floated out of Rein's body. The two orbs emerged together, then they shaped a sphere around Fine's body.

After a while, the sphere disappeared, and Fine woke up.

Rein ran up to Fine and hugged her.

Sun smiled as she watched the 'Main Characters' hugged each other. It made her reminisce something from a long time ago.

Fine turned to Sun. "Rein, who's she?"

Rein smiled. "Her name is Sun."

Fine's eyes suddenly lit up, she was shaking in excitement.

"Sun! I'm a big fan!"

Rein laughed. "It's true, you're literally her idol."

"Umm. Thanks?" Sun replied.

After a while, they turned to the black-haired girl, who was watching the whole time.

"Now that you're all ok, I will leave now."

"Wait!" Sun said. "What's your name?"

The black-haired girl stopped, then said.

"Moon."

The three of them watched in surprise as Moon disappeared, leaving water particles where she had stood.

"Moon!?" Fine said.

"Isn't that!?" Rein added.

"The strongest Elementor!?" They both exclaimed in surprise.

"And my sister." Sun said, half to herself and half out loud.

"Why would she help us?" Fine said in confusion, not noticing what Sun said.

"I don't know." Rein replied, also not noticing what Sun said.

"Well, enough wondering why she helped you." Sun said. "I'm leaving now, and you can come with me if you want."

The twins both nodded quickly, excited to see where Sun originally was before she came to look for them.

* * *

Bright thought for a while. It seemed okay...

"Alright, I'll agree for now. You should leave now."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to, oh and, can I call you Bright?" Shade asked. "Since we're not enemies now, calling you by your surname just feels weird."

"No."

"Why not?"

Bright sighed. "Fine, but just don't call me that in public."

Shade smirked, Success, he thought to himself.

"Now, about when you're going to leave..."

"No!" Shade exclaimed. "I'm not going to leave just yet!"

"Why? Bright asked. "I have already agreed to not be enemies anymore. So you already did what you came here to do."

"But I'm tired. Climbing up your windowsill took a lot of energy, you know?"

Bright sweatdropped. Did this person have a fever or something? Nobody forced him to climb his windowsill.

Before he noticed it, he had put a hand on Shade's forehead. Bright tried to withdraw his hand , but Shade grabbed his hand just before he did it.

"Why did you do that? Bright?"

"It was only to check if you had a fever or not!" Bright exclaimed, slightly panicking.

"And have I?" Shade asked smirking.

"No!." Bright replied. Then crossed his arms. "So that must mean you have a mental problem or something."

Now it was Shade's turn to sweatdrop, did Bright seriously think he had a mental problem?

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Bright put a hand over Shade's mouth, signalling him to be quiet.

"Brother, is everything okay?" Altezza asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes." Bright said.

"Okay," Altezza said, then left.

As soon as Altezza left, Bright sighed in relief and let go of Shade.

Shade was smirking again. Bright facepalmed on the inside.

* * *

"We're here."

The twins looked around. So this was where Sun was? At this volcano?

Suddenly they spotted a brown-haired girl walking up to them.

"Fine and Rein, meet my sister, Gale." Sun introduced. "Gale, this is Fine and Rein, who I met while I left."

"Hello," Gale greeted them, extending out a hand.

The twin both took turns and shook hands with Gale.

Right now these were the thoughts that was inside Fine and Rein's head:

'Oh my god, I can't believe I met Gale!' This was Rein's thought.

'Meeting two of the strongest Elementors in the world in one day, so cool!' This was, of course, Fine's thought.

"Come with us." Sun said, as she signaled for the 'Main Characters' to follow her.

* * *

"Sun, Gale, you're back!"

Lione ran up to them. She looked at Fine and Rein. Then greeted them. "Hi, I'm Lione, nice to meet you!"

The 'Main Characters' looked at each other.

"Hi, I'm Fine! The person beside me is my twin. Her name is Rein!" Fine greeted.

"Okay. We can pause for a second here." Sun said. "Lione, I want you to train with them for now. Gale and I need to talk for a while."

Lione nodded. "Okay!"

Gale nodded at Sun and the two of them left.

As soon as Sun and Gale left, the 'Main Character' huddled up to Lione, eager to ask her some questions.

"Lione, how did you become Sun's student?" Fine asked

"Well..." Lione said. "I was running away from home..."

The 'Main Characters' listened intently as Lione told them how she met Sun, and then becoming her student.

She did not mention the bit about being attacked, instead, she just said that Light found her and brought her to their base. It was most of the story, anyways.

"How did you meet Gale?" Rein asked.

"I only met her when she came back to the base." Lione replied.

"Did you meet anyone else other than Sun, Gale and Light?" Fine asked.

"Yes," Lione replied. "I met Snow as well."

"Wow." The twin said in unison.

* * *

When Sun and Gale came back to Lione, Fine and Rein, they saw the three of them huddled together, talking about something.

"What are ye talking about?" Sun said as she intruded into their conversation.

"Umm..."

Lione looked at the twins, who were both shaking their heads dramatically and using their hands making the 'X' sign.

She turned to Sun. "Nothing."

"Oh. Okay." Sun said.

Gale sweatdropped. Did Sun seriously not see the twins dramatic reactions? Sun's IQ has definitely dropped after she brought the twins over here with her.

"But did you train like I asked you to while I was gone?"

The three of them didn't reply.

"You haven't, so do it now!"

Gale smiled, Sun had her ways.

* * *

We'll end it here for now.

Did you even expect for the 'Main Characters' to have another Element?

Anyways, this time the riddle is:

 **Round is she, yet flat as a board,**  
 **Altar of the Lupine Lords,**  
 **Jewel on black velvet, pearl in the sea,**  
 **Unchanged but everchanging, eternally.**

This is the last riddle that I will give you, so after this, there will be no more.

Farewell.

* * *

 **KingMaverick, I have to say, that you are extremely poetic. It has been a while since I've gotten a review from you, a** **nd your reviews are all quite long. XD**

 **Anyways, I have changed a little bit of this chapter, and added a little bit more at the bit with Shade and Bright, but the most important parts are still here. So don't worry if you haven't read the original chapter. I shouldn't have been stupid and accidentally replaced it with another chapter in the place. (-_-|||)**

 **So bye!**

 **T |\\_ _ /|N  
** **H| ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A\ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (24/08/2017) (Published on 17/09/2017)**


	10. Chapter 8

You're back.

.

The answer to the last riddle was... _**Moon**_.

.

That,

.

is my name.

Is it even surprising?

I'm talking to you, even though I exist in _this_ world.

I'm talking about myself as if I am not the person in the story that we're talking about.

But, I'm used to this.

Maybe,

.

One day.

.

I'll tell you everything.

.

But I can't promise.

I'm sure you're here to watch what had happened next, and not to learn more about me, so I won't waste anymore time.

Let's proceed.

* * *

"So Fine and Rein, we'll need to leave now." Gale said.

"So soon?" Rein asked.

Gale nodded.

"We're bringing Lione back to her family." Sun said.

"Oh," Fine said. "Alright, Rein we should go home too."

Rein nodded.

"Let's go then. Bye, Sun, Lione and Gale."

"Bye!" Fine exclaimed.

They all waved their goodbyes and headed for their destination.

* * *

"Lione, look, we're here."

Lione looked at the household before her, it seemed so familiar, yet so strange. It must be because this place was where she wanted to escape from in the first place. She wondered if her family ever were worried about her.

"Come on Lione, knock the door." Sun urged. "You wanted to meet them, didn't you?"

"Yes." Lione said as she knocked the door.

Soon a light-blonde-haired boy came and opened the door.

"Sister! You're back!" The boy exclaimed, hugging Lione.

Beside them Gale was just watching Sun wiping her tears, which was fake, since she is a great actor.

Gale sweatdropped.

"Sister? Where have you been?"

"Tio, I'll tell you everything once we see mother and father, okay?" Lione said.

"Okay!" Tio exclaimed, running to look for his parents, tripping himself in the process.

Lione smiled, her brother still hasn't changed. Clumsy as always.

It wasn't long until Lione's parents came out to meet them. Gale and Sun watched the happy family all hugged and cried. They must have beeen so shocked when they could't find Lione anywhere at all.

Soon Lione walked up to Sun, thanking her for she had done, and that she wants to stay with her family.

Sun just nodded and said, "You'll always be my student. I'll never forget that."

Sun and Gale said their goodbyes and left Lione's house.

* * *

"Fine! Rein!"

"Mother!" Fine and Rein exclaimed at the same time, running towards their mother, Elsa.

"Why did you go there?" Elsa asked as she hugged them. "You know that place is dangerous!"

"Mother, we won't do it next time!" Fine exclaimed.

"Yeah, we won't next time!" Rein added.

"Alright, alright." Elsa giggled. "Did you get in injured anywhere? Was there anyone who was dangerous that went after ye?"

"Nope!" Fine exclaimed. "I met Sun there!"

"And Gale!" Rein exclaimed.

"Also," The twins said in unison. "Lione!"

"Okay okay, come in, you can tell me everything once we go in the house."

So they went into the kitchen, where Fine and Rein's dad, Truth was.

So their evening kind of just passed by with Fine and Rein babbling the whole story about meeting Sun and Gale. This, and this, this and that.

They did not mention of being injured.

* * *

"Gale, what did you think about what just happened?"

"Fine, except the fact that you literally pretended that you had tears going down your face, and wiping it with a napkin." Gale replied.

"Oh come on! That was nothing." Sun complained.

"And how much older are you than me?"

"Umm... 1?"

"You're 16, sis. You should be more mature, and not complain to a person who is 1 year younger than you."

"Shut up young lady."

"And much older are you than me?" Gale asked again, sweatdropping.

"20 years." Sun said, with a wide grin on her face.

"Wow, I never knew you were this old." Gale replied sarcastically.

"I'm not old!"

"You just said you were."

Sun didn't speak, instead, she listened for any sounds that were close to them.

"Sun, there's something near." Gale whispered.

Sun nodded, she did hear ruffling near the forest that was a few meters away.

"Watch out!"

Sun quickly moved to her right, and when she looked around, she saw Snow, who was the one who warned her, and...

"Since when were these things back?" Sun spat.

"I do not know." Gale replied.

"But I thought we got rid of these two years ago!" Snow exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Sun replied.

"So... why are these things back?" Gale asked.

"Ha. We shouldn't talk this much. We should get rid of these before they can harm anyone else." Snow said, with a ball of Fire in her hand.

"Hey! Why are you using Fire?" Sun asked.

"Their Element type is Air, at least these ones are. So I have to use the Fire Element on them." Snow replied.

"Yes, we do need to use Fire on them." Gale said. "If I use Air, it will only strengthen them."

"Then why are we still wasting time?" Snow said, launching a Fireball at one of the creatures."Let's just get rid of these ones once and for all!"

The three of them soon got rid of all the creatures that were around them.

"Ha. Easy peasy lemon squeezy." Sun said.

"Uhm." Gale nodded.

"And how often is that phrase used?" Snow asked.

"A lot." Sun responded quickly.

"Why are these thing even here? These, ghouls." Gale said.

"Ghouls that can use Elemental powers? Wow." Snow said. "I wonder how that was made."

"Maybe they are actually people who died?" Sun said.

"Impossible." Gale said. "All of these ghouls don't have a face. And they have the Dark Element all around them, but it's not one like ours."

"So..." Sun said. "These are technically Dark Elements?"

"Yes, and no." Gale replied. "They don't have the exact same kind as we do. I thought I just said that?"

"Umm... uh, wait Snow how did you get here?" Sun asked. "Weren't you supposed to be at the base?"

Snow sweatdropped. The two of them were talking about the ghouls a second ago and now Sun's talking about how she got here?

"Well... I was bored and-"

"There's more!" Gale exclaimed in surprise.

"What!?" Sun exclaimed while launching a fire attack at one of the ghouls.

"The hell!?" Snow exclaimed, also launching an attack at one of the ghouls.

"Look over there!" Gale exclaimed.

Snow and Sun looked at the direction Gale was pointing to. There were more ghouls coming their way.

"We need to get rid of these, fast." Sun said. "Before they harm anyone."

"The three of us is not enough." Gale said. "Snow, go get the other three."

"Alright." Snow said, nodding before running off to get the others, and killing a few ghouls that were in the way as well.

"Be as fast as you can!" Gale called out after Snow. "Since we can't really fend all of them off for long!"

"Come on Gale," Sun said. "We have to use that."

Gale nodded.

* * *

"So, when are you planning to leave, Tsukiyoru?"

"Not yet." Shade replied.

"Not yet?" Bright said. "I have asked you this five times, and the answer was always 'Not yet'. Seriously, you need to leave."

"But I don't want to leave just yet!" Shade replied.

Bright stood up and walked to his bookshelf, taking out a few books, then sitting down on his bed to read.

Shade looked at Bright, before walking towards him. As soon as he was half a meter away he stopped. Bright didn't seem to notice that he was near him. Shade walked over and sat beside Bright. Bright edged away. Shade moved closer, this time Bright didn't move. Shade was a bit cross by the fact that Bright would rather read a book than talk to him. He looked at the book that Bright was reading. It was a book about the Elements. What did he expect Bright to read anyways?

Shade stood up. Then walked to the windowsill, climbed on, and jumped out of the window.

Once Shade jumped off, Bright walked to his window and looked out, only to see that Shade had already disappeared. He wondered how he didn't die from that.

Shaking his head, he closed the window, pulled down the blinds, turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

Something interesting has finally happened.

Of course, I mean the ghouls.

Not the relationship between those two.

You have answered all my riddles, so there will be no more.

Goodbye.

* * *

 **Lolololol, Shade, don't worry, one day you'll become friends, or brothers, or something else. XD And Bright don't jinx Shade! XD What did you mean how did Shade not die from that? Do you want him to die? XD If you say that you won't have a happy life with him! (I'm kidding) Delete delete delete, I meant that you two won't be able to become friends! XD**

 **Anyways, enough meaningless talk. This chapter has been delayed for so long. XD The last chapter was finished in July and this is finished in August. XD**

 **One question, why are ye still reading my old stories? The Dere Queens only had over 1,500 views before, now it's over 1,800. Why are ye still reading it? XD**

 **I'm going to head back to the horizon now! XD**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (29** **/08/2017)**


	11. Chapter 9

Welcome back to this world.

How do you feel?

If you feel okay, we'll continue to watch what's going to happen next.

Let's begin.

* * *

The twins woke up at 5 a.m, because of certain reasons, well from being too excited when they were talking to their parents about Sun and Gale.

Yesterday they slept at midnight, and now they woke up 5 hours later.

I'm... not going to continue to comment on that.

.

Anyways, they are now on the 4th stage, 2nd level now, thanks to Sun.

Right now they are in their room, chatting.

When it was 7 a.m, Elsa and Truth walked into the twins' room and told them that they has to go to meet some of the other families. Fine and Rein asked which families would be there, which Elsa just replied, you'll know when you get there.

The twins were, of course, disappointed by the answer, but were also very excited to meet new people.

About half an hour later, they started to head to the place to meet the other families.

* * *

"Look at this place Rein!"

"It's so big!" Rein exclaimed.

"Time to go in!" Elsa said to them.

The Hikari family walked into the mansion.

* * *

When they got in, the place was filled with people. Rein soon spotted Sophie in the swamp of people.

"Fine, look!" Rein said, pointing in the direction of where Sophie was.

"So Sophie's here!" Fine said. "I saw Lione somewhere as well!"

"Where?" Rein asked.

Fine looked around and then pointed in the direction towards their north.

Rein dragged Fine in the direction where Lione was.

"Ouchouchouch, Rein! You didn't have to drag me!" Fine exclaimed.

Everyone in the room looked at them. Fine apologized and turned to Rein.

"Fine. next time don't forget that we're in the public." Rein whispered.

As they were talking, Sophie, Lione, Altezza, Milky and another girl that they didn't know came up to them.

"Hello. Fine and Rein. " Lione said.

"Hello!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Long time no see!" Milky exclaimed.

"Oh, Fine and Rein." Altezza said. "This is Mirlo."

"H-hi..." Mirlo said, shyly.

"Are ye also here because of the invitation?" Fine asked.

"Yes!" Milky said. "But I came here for for the food, really."

"Me too!" Fine exclaimed.

Rein sweatdropped, she never knew Fine had such intentions. She thought that she just had one reason, and that was to meet new people.

The other three also sweatdropped, and instead started a conversation with Rein.

"How did you know Sophie?" Lione asked.

"I met Sophie through Altezza." Rein replied. "How many families are here?"

"I think 7, but everyone that is related to that family in some way is invited to here." Altezza said.

"Wow! No wonder there's so many people!" Rein exclaimed.

"But..." Mirlo said quietly, everyone turned to her. "We don't know who the person that invited us was."

Sophie nodded. "It's true. Our parents won't tell us."

"Same here." Rein said. The others also nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who it is?" Lione stated.

"Probably someone who has a lot of power, to be able to let the 7 families that are here come to attend this... well I guess you could call this a party." Altezza said.

"What are you all talking about?"

Altezza, Rein, Sophie, Lione and Mirlo turned to the direction of the voice. It was Fine and Milky, who had somehow stopped talking about food and came here to find out what the conversation was all about.

"Oh nothing." Altezza quickly said. "Wait I think I see my brother coming over."

"Me too!" Milky said. "Why is he coming over?"

"I see mine too..." Sophie said, facepalming.

"Same..." Lione and Mirlo said at the same time.

"Why are the five of them together?" Rein asked.

"And they definitely don't seem like they're getting along." Fine stated. "I can feel that the atmosphere around them isn't the best."

"Well, I think I know why Tio is with Shade, but I don't know about the other three." Lione said.

"I know why my brother is with Bright." Sophie said. "They are friends, after all."

"I don't think Narlo actually know any of them, neither do I. Except for one." Mirlo said.

When Mirlo finished speaking, the five boys were already in front of them. Tio ran to Lione, and Lione hugged him. Narlo went up to Milky while Auler went up to Altezza. Altezza soon left with Auler. Bright didn't stop them, but soon he saw Narlo bringing a very, very happy Milky to somewhere, probably to get food, since he did overhear some lines in their conversation. Shade tried to stop them, but Bright stopped him.

"Can you just leave the two of them alone?" Bright said to Shade, unimpressed.

"But that Narlo is taking my sister away from me!" Shade exclaimed.

"No he isn't." Bright replied. "It's okay for your sister to know who she likes, or who she likes being around."

"Then can I do the same?" Shade asked.

"Yeah yeah, do whatever you want, I don't care if it's that blue-haired girl called Rein or that pink-haired girl calle-"

Bright was cut off by Shade dragging him to a direction where there wasn't that many people. Bright broke out of Shade's hold and stood in front of him.

"Why did you drag me?" Bright asked.

"You said I could be with who I like, or who I like to be around." Shade said, innocently.

"I'm off-limits." Bright said.

"Well to me you're not." Shade replied.

"..." Bright didn't know what to say, but instead went to the garden of the place. Shade followed him.

The 'Main Characters', Mirlo, Lione, Tio and Sophie looked at all this, dumbfounded.

* * *

The cloaked figure stood from afar watching as Sun and the others fought with the ghouls.

Yes, he is indeed the 'Boss' that takes peoples Elements for power.

"Those fools, I bet they didn't know it was me who made those ghouls come back to this world."

The figure disappeared, leaving black smoke around and summon more ghouls.

* * *

"Ugh, why is the amount increasing?" Snow said.

"I don't know." Gale replied. "But aren't the other three looking for where these ghouls are all coming from?"

"They are," Sun said. "But I feel like there will be more."

"There probably will be more," Gale said. "But what's important is to get rid of these ones first."

"Agreed." Sun and Snow said at the same time.

People who are in a set of triplets please leave me alone... was the thought that was in Gale's mind at that time.

"There's a different Element type ghoul now!" Snow suddenly exclaimed.

"Water?" Sun said. "Seriously? I don't want to accidentally hit one with the Fire Element!"

"Just be a little bit careful when you attack." Gale said.

Suddenly Snow got a message.

"They found it!" Snow exclaimed. "They are taking care of the source right now, and told us to take care of the ones that are down here."

"Alright." Gale said. "Sun. You and I will get rid of the Air ones. Snow, you get rid of the Water ones."

"Got it." Snow replied.

"Let's do this." Sun said.

* * *

We'll cut it here for now.

Why am I not helping?

Because it's not needed, just yet.

I have no duties to keep everyone safe in this world.

And, don't you think, it'll be better to leave it to the 'Main Characters'?

How am I talking to you?

You don't need to know.

I think I have answered enough questions.

See you next time.

* * *

 **I'm finally done! Yeah! There's such a time gap between the time from where I finished the last chapter and this chapter. XD But I guess it was because that school... um yeah. School started on the 28/08, so that kinda delays the story.**

 **Also, I want you, yes, you readers to give a few questions that you would like to ask the characters that are in this story. It can be anyone at all. This will be like a Q &A. But it will only be like a little extra for the story, ****s** **o plea** **s** **e** **do not con** **si** **der it as a part of Elements.**

 **But I kind of doubt that there will be people who will actually ask some of the characters a question, but, you'll never know. I don't really expect it, but it'll be nice to see someone actually responding to what I say at the end of each chapter.**

 **That's all I have to say, bye bye! To all the ones who are now in school, I hope you will have a good time during school! (Because I know school might be the last place that some people would want to stay in.)**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (04/09/2017)**


	12. Chapter 10

You're back, I guess you must curious about what will happen next.

Let's proceed.

* * *

Sun got rid of the last ghoul and turned to Gale and Snow.

"Where's the others?" She asked.

"Light said that they are already heading back to the base." Gale replied.

"What!?" Snow exclaimed in surprise. "This fast?"

"Yeah..?" Gale replied.

"They're are so dead once I get back!" Snow exclaimed.

Sun and Gale sweatdropped. What is wrong with the others leaving before Snow did? Oh wait, they forgot, Snow was very competitive and always wanted to be first in everything, except the part with being the strongest Elementor.

"Calm down, calm down." Gale said. "You should head back right now if you want any chances of becoming first."

"You're right!" Snow exclaimed. "Off I go!"

Sun and Gale followed Snow, but at a slower pace than Snow. They won't go ahead of Snow... Or else they would would never hear the end of it.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Bright said as he turned to the direction where Shade was standing.

"Because I want to?" Shade said.

Bright shrugged and walked around the garden, with Shade following him of course.

The garden was beautiful. There were all types of flowers, roses, carnations, sunflowers, alstroemerias, peonies, tulips, chrysanthemums and lot's more. There was a fountain in the center of the garden. Bright looked around for his favourite flower, which were snowdrops. He didn't really expect to find these flowers here, but it was quite pleasant to see that the flowers are also in this garden. Bright knelt down to observe the snowdrops a bit closer, then suddenly jumped up to see Shade beside him.

"Don't. Suddenly. Creep up on me. Tsukiyoru." Bright hissed.

Shade shrugged. It was Bright's problem if he's surprised that he was standing beside him.

"Well, I can't really go anywhere, can I? Since there was no way that I'd return to that place by mysel-

There was a loud noise. Bright and Shade heard the noise and rushed back to the mansion. The place was now on fire. Bright spotted the Water Elementors trying to quench the fire, but it seemed like the more Water Element was used, the more the fire spreads. Bright was about to run to the middle of the fire to look for his family. But was stopped by Shade.

"Don't go over." Shade said.

Bright looked at him, annoyed. "What do you mean!? My family's in there!"

"But if you went in the middle of that fire, do you think you would be able to survive? Let alone find them?"

Soon the 'Main Characters' came out of the sea of fire. Fine wasn't injured, but Rein was, severely, due to the fact that Fine was a fire Elementor, and that Rein was a Air Elementor.

"Milky! She's a half-Air Elementor!" Shade suddenly exclaimed.

"Your sister will be fine." Bright said. "She has Narlo, who is a Water Elementor, with her. Now see what you're doing, Elementor who told me to not panic about my family."

Shade stopped, and stayed where he was, and hoping that his family would be ok. Fine walked up to them, with Rein beside her. Who was still very weak and needed Fine to support her for her to walk right now.

"I saw Milky." Fine said. "And Altezza."

"They were with Narlo and Auler, and they're all safe." Rein continued. "I'm quite sure they're somewhere outside of the mansion.

"Thank you." Bright said. "Now can you stop worrying, Tsukiyoru?"

"I guess." Shade replied. "But if Milky in injured in any way, I will make him pay!"

Bright rolled his eyes, and said. "What about our parents? And the other families to be exact."

Rein shook her head. "We don't know where they are. But I hope they are safe."

Soon Sophie, Lione, Tio and Mirlo walked up to them, only Sophie and Lione was injured, but Mirlo was healing them with her Water powers.

"Lione, Mirlo, Sophie, Tio, are you all alright?" Fine called out to them.

"We're all alright!" Lione called back to them.

The four of them went over to the 'Main Characters' and Bright and Shade.

Lione looked at Tio, he was shaking.

"Tio, are you alright?" Lione asked.

"I-I'm alright." Tio stuttered, crying. "I-It's just t-that the co-orpses o-on the carpet r-really s-cared me."

Lione comforted Tio and turned to the others.

Suddenly a black haired girl with grey eyes appeared.

"Light?" Lione exclaimed.

Light nodded at Lione.

"What happened here?" Light asked.

"We're not sure." Sophie said. "We just saw this cloaked person, he just said something about this 'being the end of us all' and disappeared. Then these flames just appeared.

"But there's people here that are can resist the Fire Element, so what did he mean that it will 'be the end of us all'?" Lione asked.

Light shook her head.

"Ye can't stay here, it's too dangerous." Light said. She looked at them all, in the end fixing her gaze on Bright.

"Is there anything wrong?" Bright asked.

Light pointed a finger at Bright. "You are a Light Elementor, aren't you?"

"Yes." Bright replied.

"Be careful." Light said.

"Why?" Bright said.

"I will tell you when the time comes." Light said. "But now, what's important is that you all leave this place."

"Why should we?" Shade asked. "The fire can't harm any of the Water or Fire Elementors at all."

"You don't understand." Light said. "There's way more than just fire, soon there will be other things that represent other Elements. You being _killed_ is only a matter of time."

"What do you mean?" Mirlo asked.

"Look behind you." Light said.

The eight of them turned around. The door was now shut! Shade rushed up to the door and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. They turned to Light.

"How?" Fine asked.

"This door can only be opened if there was an Elementor for each of the Elements shown on the door. But that is impossible, since there was only six types of Elementors invited, because the Hikari isn't known for any particular Element."

"Which ones? Rein asked. "Which ones are needed?"

"Look for them yourselves." Light said. "Since there will be a symbol that you would feel attached to."

The eight of them walked over to the door. Tio, Lione and Sophie wasn't involved. Since there was already someone with the same Element as them.

Suddenly different gems that looked like different Elements appeared. There was Fire, Water, Air, Light, and Dark jewels. The eight of them looked at the door. The five jewels each fitted themselves each into a slot, there was three more left. The Earth Element, the Lightning Element... and another Element that looked like the Earth Element, but wasn't exactly it, it was like a little sprout. But they don't recognise this Element at all.

"That's the Nature Element." Light said as she walked up to them.

"The Nature Element!?" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

Light nodded. "There's only a few people with this Element, since it is very similar with Earth, it's like the same way like the Snow Element, which is also quite rare."

"Do you have that Element?" Sophie asked.

Light shook her head.

"No, the only person that I know that has the Nature Element as her main one is Flora. But because of that, she can't use the Earth Element, since every time the Earth Element gets changed into the Nature Element."

"What is the actual difference between the two?" Bright asked.

"The Nature Element counters the Earth _and_ the Water Element. And Earth and Nature Element's difference is that the Nature Element comes from plants, while the Earth Element come the soil and the rocks. The Earth Elementors are good at defence, but slow. While the Nature Elementors are fast, and good at defence. That is the difference."

"That just makes the Earth Elementors seem a lot more weaker." Shade stated, crossing his hands.

A yellow jewel that represented the Lightning Element suddenly appeared and fitted itself in its rightful spot. Light turned to them. "It's doesn't, since Fire Elements do a lot of damage to Nature Elementors. While it doesn't affect the Earth Elementors that much."

"Speaking about the Earth Element." Bright said. "We don't even have an Earth Elementor yet. How are we supposed to get out?"

Directly after, the Earth jewel appeared in its slot.

"I think someone who's outside did that." Light said. "But right now if we want to get out, we need the Nature Element."

After a few seconds, the door swung open. In front of the door stood a orange-haired girl with amber eyes and a silver-white-haired girl with blue eyes.

"Who are they?" Fine asked.

"They're names are...

* * *

We'll cut it off here.

I guess that was kind of unexpected wasn't it? The invitation which turned out to be what you could call...

 _An invitation to death_.

Well, I'll leave you to think about everything that you have seen.

Goodbye.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter! I really need to work on my stories a bit more. XD If I have any mistakes please correct me! And questions for the Q &A please? Or the idea might have to be abandoned.**

 **Also, I have posted a picture of Snow on my Instagram page, angelnyancat. So check it out if you're interested!**

 **Note: It has been deleted due to reasons. (I didn't like it) So wait until I tell you guys about it being posted again! (Or not. Since I might forget to tell you guys.)**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)** **(16/09/2017) (Edited on 25/12/2017)**


	13. Chapter 11

Hello.

I hope you have an idea now about why these things are happening.

It's time for us to proceed.

* * *

After a few seconds, the door swung open. In front of the door stood a orange-haired girl with amber eyes and a silver-white-haired girl with blue eyes.

"Who are they?" Fine asked.

"They're names are Flora and Star." Light replied.

"Flora? The Nature Elementor that you were talking about a minute ago?" Rein asked.

"Yes." Light replied.

Flora and Star walked up to them.

"Enough time wasted, we should leave now." Star said.

"Agreed." Light said. "Let's go."

The ten of them left the mansion, once they got out, they saw Milky, Narlo, Altezza and Auler not far from them. Bright, Shade, Mirlo and Sophie rushed up to them. Asking if they were alright. Light, Flora and Star turned around and looked at the mansion. The door had been shut closed again. They could see that the fire was no longer there, instead, there were all sorts of different balls of Elements being launched from somewhere. Which will definitely kill **a lot** of people if their Element were countered by one of them. They sighed.

"You should all return to your homes." Flora said.

Star nodded. "I saw a few people somewhere not far away. You should go see if they are from your family."

The ten of them looked at each other, then rushed to look for their family.

Light, Flora and Star watched as they left. Then, they disappeared.

* * *

"Fine! Rein!"

Fine and Rein turned to the direction where the voice came from. It was Elsa, they ran up to their parents.

"Mother! Did everyone escape?"

Elsa looked at them sadly. Truth shook his head.

The 'Main Characters' dropped their head. There must be people still in that building, suffering.

"Let's go see if Lione's family is okay!" Fine exclaimed.

"Then we'll go see if Sophie's family is okay! We should also look for some Water Elementors!"

The 'Main Characters' left to look for Lione's family.

Elsa smiled as they left, then she turned to Truth.

"Truth, who was the person that gave you the invitation?"

Truth looked at Elsa.

"I do not know. It was given in a strange way as well."

"What way?"

"The invitation had an orb around it, and it was in the colour of my Element. Which is Water and Earth."

"That's strange."

"Yes indeed. Once Fine and Rein is back, we'll return back to our home."

* * *

"Father! Is mother okay?"

Aaron turned to Bright and Altezza.

"I'm not sure."

Bright and Altezza looked at their mother, who has fainted.

"What about the other members of the Akiro family?" Bright asked. "Did they all escape?"

Aaron shook his head.

Altezza went up to Camelia. Then turned to Aaron.

"Can we go home now?"

* * *

Shade and Milky ran up to Malia, who hugged them. Shade looked up at her.

"Mother, can you tell me how you got the invitation?"

Malia looked at Shade. Then she shook her head.

"I don't remember."

"Then can you tell me why we're enemies with the Akiro family?"

Malia thought for a while, then shook her head and said, "I don't know myself, only your father knew why."

Milky looked up at Malia.

"Mother, can you tell me how long our family has been enemies with the Akiro family?"

"I think, for a few hundred years."

* * *

"Fine have you seen Lione?"

"Rein, I think I see her! Right over there!"

"Well, let's go!"

The 'Main Characters rushed up to Lione and her family.

"Lione, who are these people?" Wohl asked.

"They're my friends, father, I met them while I was away from the house."

The 'Main Characters' greeted Lione's parents and then turned to Lione.

"How is your family?" Fine asked.

Lione lowered her head.

"Not very good, a lot of my relatives died in that building."

The 'Main Characters comforted her and then left to look for Sophie's family.

* * *

After going to see what's happened with Lione's family, the 'Main Characters' went to see Sophie. Sophie's parents, Auler and Sophie all survived, and was recovering. Fine and Rein wished them good luck then left.

They went to looked for Mirlo, but then once they got there, they saw Narlo lying on Mirlo's lap, unconscious. Mirlo was crying. With her parents beside her, also crying.

"Mirlo, what happened to Narlo?" Rein asked.

"I-I don't know." Mirlo said, wiping her tears. "I think he used too much power to heal the other people."

Fine looked around. "Is everyone in your family okay?"

Mirlo smiled a little. "Yes, but there's still a few of my relatives that are in there." Mirlo lowed her head after that.

The 'Main Characters nodded. Then they asked:

"Is there any way to let Narlo wake up?"

Mirlo shook her head. "I don't know. I think his body needs more Elemental power in his body, but..."

"But what?" Fine asked.

"He has wake up for him to do all of this." Mirlo said.

"Can someone give him the Elements that he needs?" Rein asked.

Mirlo nodded. "But he also needs to have the determination to wake up."

"And... what can help with that?" Fine asked, tilting her head.

Mirlo shook her head.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up."

The 'Main Characters nodded and sat next to Mirlo. Soon after, they saw Milky running up to them.

"Fine, Rein, Mirlo, is Narlo okay?" Milky said, out of breath.

Mirlo looked at her sadly, the 'Main Characters' quickly explained about how Narlo is unconscious and can't wake up at this moment.

Milky walked over to Narlo, then sat down, and let Narlo rest on her lap instead.

"Is there, any possible way to let him wake up as soon as possible?" Milky asked the three of them.

"I don't know." Mirlo answered, standing up. "It all depends on him."

Milky nodded, acknowledging the fact that Narlo won't be able to wake up any time soon. She held his hand tightly. Silently hoping that he would wake up. She looked at Mirlo and the 'Main Characters'.

"Is it okay if I stay with him for now?" Milky asked.

Mirlo nodded. "Can you tell us when he wakes up? I want to go and see my other relatives."

"We'll come with you." Rein offered.

Mirlo shook her head.

"I think you should stay with your family for now. You probably still don't know who has survived and who has not."

Rein nodded, wished Mirlo luck, then dragged Fine back to her family.

Milky and Mirlo watched as they left. They looked at each other. Then smiled. They switched their attention onto Narlo, who had a little smile on his face...

* * *

"How many had died in this building?" A voice asked.

"According to calculations," Star said, she looked up from her laptop. "4,983."

And how much went into the building?"

"7,954."

"Seems like only 2,971 survived."

"Exactly."

Moon turned to Star, I hope the next time I come, you will have found out who did all of this."

Star nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Now, you can stop watching.

Why was I only with Star?

Let me just explain it to you this way:

The only ones of my sisters that I talk to to know what has been happening is,

Star.

Gale.

And Light.

Why?

Do you think I would answer?

Exactly, I won't.

About me asking Star to find out who it was that caused all that?

I already know, I only did that to not be suspicious.

I think that's enough questions that I have answered.

Have a good day.

* * *

 **Well, I guess the chapter has ended.**

 **I hope I don't confuse you with all these OCs.**

 **I will complete their profile shortly after this.**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **So... Bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (08/10/2017) (Edited: 01/01/2018)**


	14. Chapter 12

Welcome, once again.

I'm not going to keep you talking for long, so let's continue and watch.

* * *

"How are the others?" Fine asked on her way home.

"Most of them have recovered by now," Elsa replied. "But there's still a few that are quite weak.

"Mother, do you know who gave you that invitation?" Rein asked.

Elsa shook her head.

"No, it was your father who got the invitation, not me."

Fine and Rein looked at each other.

"Then..." Rein said. "Did it contain the name of the person who invited all these families?"

Elsa shook her head again.

"Your father told me that it came in a orb in the colour of his Elements."

The 'Main Characters' turned their heads to Truth.

"Father, if you didn't know who it was from, then why did you still go?"

Truth sighed.

"It had the list of all the families that was going, so I thought that there wouldn't be anything strange, but I was wrong."

"Enough talking about that dull subject." Elsa said, smiling. "Let's go home."

* * *

Light walked into the base with Flora and Star. As soon as they came in, Sun immediately stood up.

"What happened?" Sun asked.

"Someone sent invitations to a few well-known families and tried to kill them all in a big mansion." Star replied, then smirked. "Even though I'm not sure what sort of **idiot** would get rid of a **mansion** just to kill those people."

"Very true," Flora said, then she turned turned Sun. "Sun, your student was in that building as well."

Suddenly Snow appeared, startling Sun, Flora and Light.

"Wait, someone tried to injure Lioney?" Snow asked, hanging down from one of the horizontal metal bars that holds up the roof. Which was at least five meters from the floor.

"Yes, yes." Light said, sweatdropping. "Can you get down there first and actually act like a proper human being?"

"Oh, okay." Snow said, while jumping off the horizontal metal bar, doing a front flip in the process.

The others all sweatdropped. Snow needs to stop acting like that.

"So... what happened exactly?" Snow asked once she landed on the floor.

So Light started explaining everything while Star and Flora went back to their rooms, Star you already know why she is returning to her room, as for Flora... I will not tell you.

"Phew." Light said when she finally finished explaining what had happened. "I don't know who is behind all this, but we have to find them and stop them before they can do anymore harm."

"Agreed." Gale said. "That **should** be our first priority, but we're never sure if those ghouls would come back."

"Don't even mention it." Snow sighed. "Those things are so annoying. And they're a **lot** stronger than before."

"And last time..." Sun trailed off. Everyone knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Even if it was different from last time." Gale said. "There's still a difference. There's **new** Elementors now. Sun, I suggest you continue to train Lione, but, I think you should get another student."

"You mean..." Sun paused for a moment. "Fine?"

Gale nodded and said: "Exactly, and I, am deciding to take Rein as my student, but first, we have to get them to agree, we are not going to train them without them and their parents' permission."

"Oh come on!" Snow exclaimed. "The two of ye are both getting students?"

"Yes," Gale replied. "At least we are deciding to."

"Lucky!" Snow exclaimed. "I would probably **never** get a student, and Sun's getting two!"

"I mean..." Light said. "It really isn't much?"

"You don't understand Light!" Snow said. "I'll probably never get a student because there's no way I can find a Snow Elementor!"

"Alright, alright." Light said, backing away from Snow. "No need to be like that. I mean you should start using the Earth Element again. If you want a student, at all, by any chance."

Snow sighed.

"You're right, ever since Moon left, I've stopped using the Earth Element. But instead went onto my secondly most used Element, Snow."

Light nodded. "Since Snow is an Element that closely resembles Water, I understand."

"I mean," Snow said, sitting down on a bench. "I don't understand, why did she leave?"

Light sat down next to her. "She has her own reasons, whatever it might be that she doesn't want to tell us."

"I agree with Light." Gale said, also sitting down next to Snow. "She must have her own reasons. Sun, let's go visit Fine and Rein."

Sun nodded and headed out of the building. Gale followed her.

* * *

"Rein, who do you think sent the invitations?" Fine asked.

Rein shook her head. "I don't know, Maybe someone very powerful?"

"Rein, that's the same as not answering." Fine stated, sweatdropping.

Suddenly the 'Main Characters heard a knock on the door.

"I'm going to go and answer the door!" Rein said quickly, running to the door of the house, Fine ran after her, curious about who was at the door.

"Hi Fine and Rein!" Sun greeted them as soon as the 'Main Characters' opened the door.

"Sun!" The twins exclaimed in surprise. "And Gale! What brings ye here?"

"Can I not come here without a reason?" Sun asked mischievously.

"Sun, stop joking around." Gale suddenly cut Sun off. "Fine and Rein, we have something to discuss with you and your parents."

The 'Main Characters' nodded and went to look for their parents.

* * *

"So..." Truth said, putting down his tea. "What brings ye here?"

"We're here to discuss if we could train Fine and Rein as our student." Sun said, serious, so serious that you would not believe that that was the girl that was joking around a few moments ago.

"Why though?" Elsa asked. "Why Fine and Rein?"

"It's because of the fact that there are these creatures which we call 'ghouls'" Gale replied. "We would like to train Fine and Rein so they can train more Elementors to take care of the ghouls even after the time when we no longer exist in this world."

Truth nodded. "If that's the case, you have my permission. Elsa, what about you?"

"I will agree if Fine and Rein agrees." Elsa replied.

The 'Main Characters' nodded multiple times in response.

"Well," Gale said, taking a sip from her tea. "Now that's settled, Sun and I wish to begin the training in 2 days. That's the most time we can give for Fine and Rein to pack up everything and come with us."

Sun nodded. "And Lione will also be there, since we have already discussed this with her parents on the day we brought her back to her home."

"Okay!" Fine and Rein exclaimed in unison, rushing to their room. The other four watched them as they ran.

"I think it's now time for us to leave." Sun said. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome." Elsa replied. "Please take care of my children."

Sun and Gale nodded. "We promise."

* * *

Time to end this part.

Well done to the person who guessed that the 'Main Characters' would become Sun's student.

It's predictable, after all.

Quiet predictable.

Well, I have said enough.

Farewell, once again.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end! I'm delaying so much these days. XD See the difference between the two dates where the previous chapter was finished? Happy Chinese New Year! Lol, anyways, bye!**

 **Also give. more. questions. for. the. Q. and. A. please?**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (24/11/2017) (Edited on 16/02/2018)**


	15. Q&A 1

**Sooooo. Here's the Q &A chapter!**

* * *

 **Our first question comes from...**

 **KingMaverick**

 **So sad that Rein and Fine had to pay with the elements they didn't know was in them in the beginning but if it's to save Fine, that's justifiable. BUT WAIT! Did Moon just 'take' their elements? So she also has the same ability just as the boss who 'steals' the elements from others?! W-Whoa...**

 **And I am curious as to what Moon's goal is. I mean, she's the greatest elementor out there, what else could she possibly do? Couldn't she just fight the Boss and let their world be in peace? Hmmm...**

 **Ok that was more than one. But anyways.**

* * *

What would be your answer? Moon please answer.

Moon looked up. "Ok, 1. I did not 'take' their Elements. 2. There was a difference from how 'the boss' and I did it. He killed to get it, I didn't. 3. I only used their Elements to heal the 'Main Character', instead of me using my own powers to heal her. Since I have no duties to do that."

"Also, about my goal. I don't think you need to know about that. And once again, I have no duties to fight 'the boss'."

Thank you Moon for your answer.

"No problem."

* * *

 **Ummm... our second question... also comes from KingMaverick, so are the next few.**

 **I'll put them one by one anyways.**

 **Is acquiring an element in this world a thing, like it's a natural occurrence? And if a person would not have one would it be considered an abnormality?**

* * *

Okay, let's let Sun answer this one.

"Well!" Sun exclaimed. "It is, but it is also a shame to the family. (Mentioned in Prologue) Because there would be rumours like, did the child have a different mother/father to the husband/wife of a certain family. Or they would say that the child was adopted because the family can't have children, or just to say that the parents are too weak and therefore that's why the child didn't get any Elemental powers, an so on."

Thanks for your answer!

"No probs! Feel free to ask anything!"

* * *

 **Umm... next one from KingMaverick is...**

 **Why does Bright and Shade's family hates each other for some generations? Surely, it got more history than that?**

* * *

Okay... it does, no family hates another one for no reason. Buuuuuuuut, it will be mentioned in the future chapters.

* * *

 **Next... (Also from KingMaverick)**

 **It was mentioned that they self-train themselves to further improve in their elements (like going to a volcano, mountain, etc.) And that before the choosing ceremony (in chapter one) it was implied that they we're home-schooled to train their powers. Why is that? Aren't there any school to get them to learn?**

* * *

Let's let Gale answer this one.

"Well... think about it." Gale said. "This is a world where becoming the most powerful matters. And, you can't really guarantee that the so-called 'teachers' won't kill the students. So yeah."

Yep... like literally, that's the reason why there is no school setting in this world.

* * *

 **Next one is also from KingMaverick**

 **Really wondering where the ghouls come from... Dead corpse?**

* * *

Moon, please answer this question.

"The ghouls... aren't from dead corpses... but... it will be mentioned in later chapters."

Yep... that's true, I want to input a few scenes before all that. Like a few hints on why the two families have this so-called rivalry.

* * *

 **And that's all for this Q &A! I'll do a second one in here when there is enough questions. Thanks KingMaverick!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	16. Chapter 13

Greetings.

I will not waste your time that you have decided to use to continue to watch this story.

Now, you may proceed.

* * *

Sun knocked on Lione's door, the door was opened almost immediately. Lione was standing there with her family.

"Please take care of Lione." Wohl said as he shook Sun and Gale's hands.

"We will." Gale replied.

Lione walked to Sun and Gale, carrying her things. They soon set off to go to the base.

"Sun, is there anyone else that would be training with me?" Lione asked.

Sun nodded. "Yes, Fine and Rein will be training with you."

"Yay!" Lione exclaimed. "I'd love to know them better!"

Sun smiled. "That's good, but they will be joining you in about 2 days."

"That's fine!" Lione exclaimed again. "I don't really mind."

"Alright, enough talking." Gale interrupted. "Let's head towards the base."

* * *

"Fine, pinch me." Rein said, in a dazed state.

"Oh. Okay." Fine said, pinching Rein.

"Owowow." Rein said, grabbing Fine's hand. "Now I'm sure I'm not dreaming."

"Umm... duh?" Fine said. "This is real life here?" Fine waved her hand in front of Rein. "Umm..."

"Y-Yeah, I know." Rein replied. "I was just making sure."

Fine quickly nodded and continued packing her things. Rein noticed this and started to pack up her things.

The 'Main Characters' were both extremely excited for the time when they start training with Sun and Gale.

* * *

Bright sat down on his bed, and lied down. 'Why was my family invited to that place?' He thought to himself. 'Did we kill anyone who was related to them?'

Suddenly the window was opened. Bright sat up immediately, he knew who this was. Shade.

"Why are you here again?" Bright asked, a bit quieter than usual, because of the weariness he was feeling.

"Just... wanted to see how you were doing." Shade replied, sitting down next to Bright. He was also tired because of all the things he had to do before coming to Bright's room. Not to mention climbing to Bright's window again.

Bright sighed.

"I guess you better sit down for now. A lot has happened."

Shade nodded and sat down next to Bright.

"You might as well lie down, all I need to do after is to change the bed sheet after you leave."

"..." And he was just thinking that Bright had become nicer to him. But what did he expect from someone like Bright?

The answer is, nothing.

Shade lied down, just like what Bright said he could do. Since this would probably be the only chance that this would happen, so he might as well take it.

"By the way, why did you come to my house even though you're probably busy?"

Shade sighed, then said: "I sorted out everything before I came here."

"Oh." Bright said, lying down. "I didn't really do much, since my father was the one that took care of everything."

"I didn't do too much either, I had my uncles and other relatives that didn't die sorting everything out." Shade replied.

Bright remained silent.

Shade looked at him. And also remained silent

"Why aren't you responding?" Shade asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

Bright still didn't respond.

"You know what, I'll just stop talking for now." Shade said, closing his eyes.

Bright suddenly spoke:

"Didn't your father...?"

Shade now realized why Bright hadn't talked.

"O-Oh him? He passed away." Shade replied. "But I didn't exactly have the best relationship with him. I was more close with my mother."

Bright nodded.

"Can you... tell me a bit more about yourself?" Shade asked carefully, not wanting let Bright become suspicious of him in any way. Just in case... he thought that he was just trying to get information out of him for his own benefits.

Bright remained silent for a moment, as if thinking what Shade's intentions could be, then he replied:

"Okay."

* * *

"Light, anything new on the ghouls?"

Light shook her head. She hadn't been receiving any messages from Flora yet, but she was sure that there was more. They're probably still somewhere, lurking in the shadows, and ready to harm other innocent people. If they hadn't been hurting innocent people when they first discovered the creature, maybe they wouldn't have decided to kill all of them in the first place. She wouldn't have minded if they did kill some bad Elementors... not that they haven't sometimes done that.

"I'm back!" Sun exclaimed as the door swung open. It was... opened in a quite violent manner...

Let us pray for the door for one mere second.

"Oh. Welcome back!" Snow said turning around, just to see Gale slowing creeping to a corner that was at least a few meters away from Sun.

"I brought Lione too!" Sun exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wait, you did?" Snow asked, looking for Lione, who was beside Sun the whole time. "Hi Lione!"

"Hi Snow!" Lione replied. She was no longer scared to talk to any of the members that were in the base... maybe with the exceptions for Moon and Star.

"I see that you are no longer shy with Snow." Light stated.

"I was just about to say that!" Snow exclaimed. "How dare you say it before I do!"

Light shrugged. She was one of the few that didn't really care about Snow babbling about how dare whoever whoever had done whatever whatever, since she would just run into her room, and lock the door. Of course, she would have other reinforcements too, since Snow has destroyed her door before.

Once again, let us pray for that door who was killed by Snow for another mere second.

"I. Don't. Care." Light replied.

"Yeah Snow, she doesn't, so just stop." Gale stated.

"Fine, fine," Snow said, laughing. "I was joking."

"Next time, don't make such a joke." Light said, sweatdropping.

Snow nodded and turned to Sun.

"Where's Fine and Rein? I thought you were also deciding to take them as your student." She asked.

"They needed time to prepare." Sun replied.

Snow nodded again.

"Well, I'm leaving." Light suddenly said. "I need to deal with something."

"Hey wait!" Snow exclaimed. "I'm coming too!"

"As you wish..." Light sighed.

Sun and Gale both sweatdropped. What was so important? Never mind, they still have to go train Lione.

"Alright ignore those two." Sun said to Lione. "Let's go train."

Lione nodded and followed Sun.

* * *

Let's end it here for today.

I don't have much to say to you today.

So, farewell.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all I have for this chapter! My finals just ended, didn't get the results yet because... I don't know, there's a lot of students in my school? I'm to work on the chapters a bit more now... because I have completely forgot about fanfiction. XD**

 **But since it's my holidays now, expect more regular updates! (I guess?)**

 **And more questions for the Q &A? That doesn't take up much of my time, so just throw as much questions as you want!**

 **Oh well, bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (01/01/2018) (Edited on 13/06/2018)**


	17. Chapter 14

Welcome back.

I will just proceed right now, since there isn't much I want to say.

* * *

"Moon?"

The black-haired girl turned around. "What is it Star?"

"I found out who it was behind the killing." Star said. "But I still don't know the name."

Moon sighed.

"That's fine." Moon said. "Since I will just look for them myself."

She turned to Star, who froze. Soon, her expression changed to anger. She stomped up to Moon.

" **You** , are **not** going to look for the person who is behind all of this."

Moon gave Star a blank look. "Then who is going to find out? Before, it was always my job to find out things like this."

"I don't care!" Star shouted at Moon. "You were always the one who did these things, and you **always** came back with injuries!"

Moon was startled by Star's sudden outburst, but she quickly recovered. "Then, what do you want?"

Star turned her back on Moon and said quietly, "I don't know, at least let me come with you.

Moon paused for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Star nodded.

Moon shook her head and turned, ready to leave. "It's dangerous, don't try and follow me."

And with that, she left.

Star stared at the spot where Moon had been standing, she closed her eyes, then opened them to reveal dark-

* * *

"Hmm... so you don't remember the first few years of your life."

Bright glanced at Shade. "Yes, I do not. I don't really mind, though."

"How can you not mind these sort of things?" Shade asked confused. "I mean, it's your life."

Bright just shrugged in response.

Shade lied down on Bright's bed, "Is that seriously what you think about the whole scenario?"

Bright nodded.

"Once or twice I would have flashbacks about it." Bright continued. "But what I saw... made me sure that I had no need to remember my past."

Shade got up and move closer to Bright. This time Bright did not move, but seemed deep in thought. Shade waved a hand in front of Bright, who still had no reaction.

"Umm..." Shade hesitated before speaking. "Are you still alive?"

Bright snapped at Shade. "Of course I am, what else did you think?"

Shade shrugged and said. "You weren't responding."

Bright averted his gaze towards the window.

Shade looked at Bright, then he got closer to Bright. Bright still did not react. 'Huh, strange.' Shade thought to himself. Usually Bright would have moved away at this point.

Bright, in this moment, was trapped in the flashback that he was currently having.

Shade waved his hand in front of Bright again, Bright still did not react. Shade waited for a moment. Before finding a small tear going down Bright's face. Bright still had a blank stare, but there was more and more tears creeping down his face by the second.

Shade brushed off Bright's tears, before bringing him into a tight embrace.

After a moment, the flashback ended, and Bright felt a warm embrace around him, he looked back, it was Shade. He brought a hand up to his cheek, so he had been crying, well, that's just great.

Bright lied back against Shade's chest, and closed his eyes. Shade looked down at him fondly. (That doesn't suit you Shade. XD) It was nice to see Bright actually not resisting his touch.

Bright, on the other hand, was just trying to ignore Shade's existence and trying to pretend that Shade was just a blanket.

"Getting comfortable, are we?" Shade said to Bright teasingly. Bright groaned, and he was just succeeding in pretending that this Tsukiyoru was a blanket.

"Ugh, did you have to ruin it?" Bright said to Shade.

"I mean, it's nice having you lying on me and all." Bright could feel his face heat up when it was mentioned. "But tell me," Shade said, looking at Bright in the eye. "What were you thinking that got you literally _crying_?"

"None of your business." Bright replied, while staring at Shade with the same look.

"Huh," Shade said. "Well, I need to return home. So for now, goodbye."

Bright nodded. Shade turned and walked over to the window, he made sure that there was no one around before jumping off.

Bright watched as Shade jumped off the windowsill, then, he got a notebook that was in the drawer beside his bed and wrote down all the contents of the flashback he had.

* * *

"Fine, are you ready?"

"Yeah Rein! I was born ready." Fine responded with enthusiasm.

"Alright, then let's put our things to somewhere that would be easy for us to take it whenever we want to." Rein said.

Fine nodded and did what Rein had said.

"Oh well." Rein said. "One more day left!"

"I can't wait!" Fine exclaimed. "I really want to see Sun, Snow, Light and Flora again and I want to meet Lione again!"

"Me too!" Rein agreed. "I want to train with Lione too! Since she is a Air and Fire Elementor."

"Agreed!"

Suddenly, Elsa entered the 'Main Characters' room.

"Alright you two." Elsa said to them. "It's time for ye to sleep!"

"Yes mother!" the 'Main Characters' said in unison.

The 'Main Characters' changed into their pyjamas and Elsa turned off the light as they got into bed.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter.

Bright... he has a more... deep backstory than the other characters.

Not including my sisters of course.

That is also why he would have flashbacks from time to time.

When it would be revealed?

Probably when Shade becomes more close with Bright.

Which would still be a long wait.

I have said too much.

Farewell.

* * *

 **So, just to say something, Bright, as you saw above, I'm giving him a deeper backstory, Moon actually has a guess who 'the boss' is, but she is not sure. So she isn't someone that knows _everything_ in the story! Just like what she said before about how she is also watching everything, but she has no control over it. She just knows more than you do, like the backstories of every character. **

**Also, I'm going on vacation (again) so I'm not sure if I can update during the next two months! I'm so sorry, I'll try and update more often after my vacation! Bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (11/02/2018) (Edited on 25/06/2018)**


	18. Chapter 15

Well, welcome back, I guess.

I'm predicting that this is the chapter where the 'Main Characters' become the students of Sun and Gale.

But, rather than me making these predictions, it is best for us to proceed with this chapter.

Let's begin.

* * *

Sun walked over to Gale and Lione.

"Well," she said. "Are ye ready to go?"

Gale nodded, while Lione responded with a "Yes!".

Sun nodded and beckoned for Lione to follow her, while Gale said goodbye to Snow and the other sisters.

* * *

"Rein! Wake up!"

Rein got up groggily and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Fine?"

Fine looked at Rein in surprise. "Rein! Don't tell me you forgot what day it was!?"

Rein looked at Fine with a tired expression. "What? It's a Saturday, that's all I know."

"REEIIN! Today is the day that Sun and Gale is going to come to start our training!"

Rein's eyes widened in realization. "Waitwaitwait. I almost forgot!"

"Guess somebody was still trying to remain in the warmth of their bed~" Fine teased.

"Shut up!" Rein said, snuggling in her duvet. "You know I'm not a morning person!"

"Yeah y-"

"Fine! Rein! Sun and Gale are here!" Elsa exclaimed downstairs.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Fine and Rein called back in unison.

"Take your time!" Sun called up to them. "We can wait for you two!"

The 'Main Characters' quickly got ready and grabbed their luggage.

"Goodness," Sun said, laughing. "I did say that you two didn't have to rush."

"But we wanted to!" The 'Main Characters' exclaimed in unison.

"Well, let's go then." Gale interrupted. "Come on."

The four of them headed to the base that they will be training in the future.

* * *

"Hmm... I wonder..."

The cloaked figure looked at the screen in front of them, which showed the image of...

"This could be a perfect candidate... but it will be difficult to let him become completely loyal to me..."

They turned around.

"And it will also be difficult to make sure nobody notice that he is missing..."

They sat down on the obsidian throne.

"But... he... will be able to help me..."

"Since he... never belonged to that place..."

* * *

Sun stopped walking as soon as they were in front of their base.

"We're here." Gale stated.

The 'Main Characters' jumped up and down at the sight, suddenly Lione walked out. The three of them ran up to each other and hugged, and started chattering excitedly.

"This is why it's so nice to be young." Sun said, laughing.

Gale looked at her. "You're not even that old. And if you say you are, you are also insulting me and saying that I'm old."

Sun giggled. "Well, I meant by the mental age."

Gale rolled her eyes. "I'm probably older than you in that sort of sense too."

Sun didn't respond, instead, she walked into the building. Gale paused for a moment and followed her. Fine, Rein and Lione followed her.

As soon as they got inside, the doors closed. The room was suddenly dark and Fine, Rein and Lione huddled up to Sun and Gale. Soon the room was bright again, but there was pieces of paper stuck onto different parts of the room. Sun tore off one of the pieces, and it said:

'Collect all the pieces of paper.'

Sun looked at Gale, then said:

"Help me collect all the pieces of paper."

"Alright."

The two of them first jumped to the higher parts and ripped off the pieces of paper. The other three soon realized what was happening and started tearing the pieces of paper that was lower down off the walls.

Soon all of the pieces of paper was laid out on the table.

"What does it say?" Lione asked.

"There's numbers on the back of each of them," Gale said. "Put them in order and we'll be able to find out."

"Alright."

They arranged all the pieces of paper, there were 10 pieces in total, including the first one that told them to find all the piece of paper. All of the rest had a word on them.

These were all the words that was on the paper:

Shadow.  
Water.  
Death.  
The.  
Dark.  
Light.  
Moon.  
I'm.  
Back.

"What... does this even mean?" Gale said frowning.

Sun frowned and separated the last two words from the rest. She then separated the words, 'The' and 'Dark from the row of words.

"These two are definitely separate." Sun said. "But I don't know about the rest."

Gale frowned again and rearranged the words.

This time the order was:

Shadow.  
Water.  
Death.  
The. Dark.  
Light.  
Moon.  
I'm. Back.

"Who's back?" Gale said in confusion. "And also, it seems like the 'I'm back' is directed more at Moon, rather than us. But it also seems like they're directing their sentence to Light as well."

Suddenly Light and Snow appeared in the room, along with Flora. They walked up to the table. Snow and Flora looked at the words in confusion. While Light was observing the room.

"What order do you think this should be?" Sun asked the other three that appeared.

Light glanced at the 'Main Characters' and Lione. "It might be best for someone to bring them to somewhere else."

Gale nodded. "I'll bring them to the training room, I'll come back shortly."

As soon as Gale left, Light rearranged the pieces of paper, completely ignoring the numbers behind them.

This time the order was:

The. Dark.  
Light.  
Death.  
Water.  
Moon.  
I'm. Back.  
Shadow.

As soon as Light finished rearranging the pieces of paper, Gale came back into the room. She looked at the order that the words were in. Before turning to Light.

"Why do you think it's supposed to be arranged this way, Light?"

Light sighed, before speaking: The first three words I suspect is referring to us all, remember the time when Sun and Moon had a that dispute that caused us seven to be divided into two groups?"

"You mean..." Flora said suddenly. "The word 'Light' is referring to the group that was lead by Sun, while the words 'The Dark' is referring to the Night group, which was lead by Moon?"

"By the way, we didn't really give ourselves a name, did we?" Snow said.

Flora shook her head. "Mainly because you were in the group, or else we would have had a name relating to the sun."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Wow... you could have still worked out a name, I know you are extremely creative, Flora."

"Alright, please continue, Light." Gale said, cutting off the other two people's conversation.

"I suspect that the word 'Death' is just what this person wants to put us through, since I doubt that there is any other meaning to that. 'Water' is the one that specifies Moon, and her name was also on one of the piece of paper."

"And you suspect the person who sent all of this is named Shadow." Gale finished off.

Light nodded, while Sun was frowning at hearing the name, 'Shadow'.

"What's wrong Sun?" Snow asked.

Sun quickly shook her head. "Nothing, it's just..."

* * *

 **What? Who was the cloaked figure talking about? You don't know? G-Go pay attention to the previous chapters! Especially the first few! Pay attention to the details! Most of them are important because they will either hint about the background of this world or the backstory of a character! Okay, I gave away too much information. I'm finally back from the vacation XD Well, goodbye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (03/06/2018) (Edited on 21/08/2018)**


	19. Chapter 16

Let's just begin right now.

I'm sure you want to see what will happen next.

* * *

Sun quickly shook her head. "Nothing, it's just I think I've heard of the name, Shadow."

"Same..." Light said quietly to herself.

"I don't recall anyone named Shadow." Gale said.

"And neither do I." Snow said, while Flora shook her head.

There was silence between the 5 of them, before Flora spoke.

"Where's Star?"

All them looked at Light.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Light said slowly. "She should be back by now."

"Uhh... did she say anything before leaving?" Gale asked.

"About going to somewhere, didn't specify." Light replied.

"Oh very helpful Light." Snow said, rolling her eyes.

Light rolled her eyes back at Snow. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with Snow. Suddenly the door swung open, and Star was standing there, with cuts and blood trickling down from the side of her mouth. She had a bruise on her right arm and a burn mark on her left leg. The other five rushed up to her, showering her with 'Where were you', 'What happened' and Where have you been's.

Star looked up at them weakly, smiling before speaking: "I-I saw Moon, s-she-"

"Moon did this to you?" Sun asked, frowning.

Star shook her head weakly. "No-No, s-someone e-else did."

"Who?" Gale asked while Flora was healing Star's cuts and bruises, and Snow was getting rid of the burn mark.

"I-I t-think it w-was someone n-named Shad-dow." Star replied.

"Shadow?" Light said, frowning, "Isn't that-"

Gale cut her off. "Let's mention it after we get Star in her room."

Light nodded. Then helped Star to her room, while Flora followed her to check that all the necessary parts are healed.

When Flora and Light came out of the room, Sun was gone.

"Where's Sun?" Flora asked.

"She went to train the twins and Lione." Gale replied. "We can't let them know about any of this, yet."

"Yeah, yet." Light said.

"How's Star?" Snow asked.

"A few broken ribs, along with other bones, a sprained ankle, and other injuries that were obvious from the outside." Flora replied. "If it weren't... for that item, she wouldn't even be able to make it out alive."

"Yes, that item _._ " Gale sighed. "Let's hope she doesn't overuse the power of that thing. It's not good to be dependent on it. Since it can be damaged, leaving permanent cracks, and disappear."

"Enough speaking about that item we had found before." Light interrupted. "We should really discuss about this 'Shadow'."

Gale nodded.

"Now... why have you and Sun heard of his name Light?" Gale asked.

"Don't remember." Light replied. "My head hurts whenever I try to think of the name."

"That's strange..." Flora said. "At least you have some impression of the name, I don't even remember anyone named Shadow."

"I do have some impression of this name." Snow said, with a hand on the side of her head."But where... I don't remember."

"So you two both have some impression of this name." Gale said. "I don't at all, just like Flora."

"I think..." Light said." You should speak to Sun about this."

And with that Light went to her room.

Flora exchanged a glance with Gale, before going back into Star's room.

"So... are you going to help Sun train the three?" Snow asked.

Gale nodded.

"I'll be at my room if you need to speak to me." Snow said, before leaving.

Gale stood up and headed towards the training room.

* * *

Gale walked inside the training room. Sun was already there, directing the three students on what they have to do. Now, the 'Main Characters' were on the 4 Stage 3rd level. It would not be long until they will be on the 5th, but they would need to train more, without the other element, it would not be as efficient to go up a level like before. If they somehow got their element back, they would be able make progress more faster, unless they want to be able to control two Elements at the same level.

"Sun, may I speak with you for a while?" Gale asked.

Sun turned to her, then said to the other three Elementors. "I'm going to talk to Gale for a while, you three continue to train."

The other three nodded, then continued to focus on their current task.

Sun followed Gale and closed the door after the were out of the room.

"So, what is it?" Sun asked.

Gale sighed before speaking. "Can you tell me about this 'Shadow' that you have heard of?"

Sun thought for a while before speaking. "Why?"

"Because somehow Snow and Light also have some impression on this name, but I don't, neither does Flora."

Sun sighed. "All I can tell you is, I definitely know more than you guys do. But what do mean by the fact Light and Snow having 'some' impression on this name?"

"They said that they can't remember where they have heard of the name, and that their heads hurt whenever they think about it." Gale said. "Well, Snow didn't exactly say it, but I could see that she was having the same trouble that Light was having."

"As expected." Sun said immediately.

Gale frowned."What do you mean, 'As expected?' hmm?"

"Nothing!" Sun said, smiling with a sparkling aura.

Gale looked at Sun, raising an eyebrow, until Sun's aura disappeared.

"You know, I have a reason for not telling you." Sun said.

"Yes, I'm totally sure you have a great reason." Gale said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you when it's the time." Sun said. "I promise."

"Let's hope you keep that promise." Gale said, looking at Sun coldly, before walking away.

Sun sighed in relief, and walked back inside to training room.

* * *

Now, I'll cut it off here.

About Star?

Let's just say, I wasn't fully aware of her intentions until...

I won't mention it yet.

I can't see everything that's happening when I'm in this world, because the main piece of my mind is not the part that's narrating the story to you.

Alright, goodbye.

* * *

"Good evening."

Bright fell of his chair in surprise before turning to the black-haired girl sitting on the windowsill.

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter has ended, of I go and continue to work on the other chapters. Happy Halloween!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (13/06/2018) (Edited on 31/10/2018)**


	20. Chapter 17

...

You're back again.

Well then, I guess it's time to proceed.

* * *

"Star! You're awake!"

Star rubbed her eyes. "Flora? Why are you in my room?"

"Do you have amnesia or something?" Flora asked.

Star shook her head. "Of course not, my head's just not working that well right now. I just woke up."

Flora nodded and handed Star a bottle. Inside was a clear golden liquid. Star looked at the bottle, then looked at Flora.

"Drink it, it'll help you heal quicker."

Star nodded and drank the liquid. It had a sweet taste, like honey. Flora must have made this while she was unconscious, since none of the medicine that had been made before tasted like honey.

"Since I know you have a sweet tooth, I added honey, since it doesn't really affect the medicine itself."

Star put the bottle on the table across the room. She then went back to her bed and sat down again.

"Where are the others?" Star asked.

"Well..." Flora said. "Light and Snow are in Light's room. I think Gale is with Sun to train the three new students they have."

"Oh, alright." Star replied. "

"Now... anything else on this 'Shadow' guy?" Flora asked. She was quite curious about this person, since she wasn't even able to track him down, let alone finding out what he looked like.

"Well, I don't really know." Star replied. "He was wearing a cloak the whole time."

"Then show me the whole story." Flora said. "Then you'll be able to rest while I show the others that memory."

Star nodded. An image soon appeared in front of her. It soon started to change, showing the exact memory of Star's encounter with Shadow.

Flora carefully observed every detail of the memory. Since she would also have to extract her memory to show the others, Star cannot repeat the process again. Especially not if she is in the process of recovering.

A few moments later, the memory disappeared. Flora closed her eyes to focus in her mind on the memory that she had just saw. The only thing she would have to do now is to try and process the words that were said. Star had given her the exact words she had heard in the scenario through her mind. All Flora has to do now is make sure that when she shows the memory, all the words that were spoken can also be heard by the others.

Painful process, but it has to be done.

"Well, have a nice rest." Flora said as she closed the door to Star's room.

Flora walked to towards Light's room. She knocked on it. Snow opened the door. Light was on her computer, typing something.

"Light, sorry to interrupt, but I want you and Snow to come with me to meet up with Sun and Gale, I need to show ye something."

Snow and Light exchanged a glance before nodding and followed Flora.

Flora, Light and Snow went over to the training room, and told Gale and Sun to come out. Sun told the three students to train by themselves and left with Gale.

"What is it Flora?" Sun asked.

"You four might want to see this." Flora said as she extracted the memory that Star showed her.

The memory appeared again. The longer Snow, Gale, and Light watched, the more surprised they were. Moon knew this 'Shadow' guy!?

Sun just watched this memory silently. While the other three were whispering about the event.

"Stop. whispering." Sun said through gritted teeth. The others looked at her in surprise. Sun was not one to be speaking in such a tone, if she ever does, then something probably has happened.

The memory soon finished playing and they all looked at each other in silence.

"So... what now?" Snow asked.

"I have to go somewhere." Sun said, before storming out of the building.

"... Snow." Gale said, still watching in the direction that Sun left.

"Yes?" Snow looked at Gale questioningly.

"Can you train Fine and Lione while Sun's on her... little expedition."

Snow nodded. "Alright."

Light headed outside.

"Light, were are you going?" Flora asked her just before she left.

"To visit someone. Take care of Star, Flora."

"I will." Flora said as Light left.

Flora nodded at Gale and Gale nodded back. She then headed towards her room.

Gale signaled Snow to follow her and headed towards the training room.

* * *

"Good evening."

Bright fell off his chair in surprise before turning to the black-haired girl sitting on the windowsill.

"You are?" Bright said in confusion, then his eyes widened. "It's, it's you!"

"It seems that your memory isn't _that_ bad." Light said. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Light, a Lightning Elementor."

* * *

I'll cut it off here.

...from now on, I might not be here as often, but you will be able to watch as usual. My absence does not affect anything in this place.

I hope you don't mind if I appear more often in the scenes, at this point, I have no choice but to join into this... whatever you would want to call this.

I have to sort out something in this world, before...

I have spoken to much.

Farewell.

* * *

 **Oh well. This story is going to be a lot longer than I expected, but I have to deal with it. It's finally getting into the more... interesting bit. At this rate, I don't even know how many chapters this story will have, XD but I already have the ending done, and all the events that will occur after this. I will probably work on the chapters more often now that my slight writer's block for this story has disappeared. Anyways, bye bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (21/08/2018) (Edited on 02/11/2018)**


	21. Chapter 18

Welcome.

It is now time for you to proceed.

* * *

"Good evening."

Bright fell off his chair in surprise before turning to the black-haired girl sitting on the windowsill.

"You are?" Bright said in confusion, then his eyes widened. "It's, it's you!"

"It seems that your memory isn't _that_ bad." Light said as she got off the windowsill. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Light, a Lightning Elementor."

"Light?" Bright said as multiple pieces of information flowed through his mind. "You're-!"

Light held up her hand to stop Bright from finishing his sentence. "Yes, I am. I am here only because there will be a very important event that will take place in your life soon. Probably the most important one since it affects almost everyone here in this world."

Bright looked at her in confusion. "Me? But what's so important about me?"

"It has something to do with the memories that you are unable to recall." Light said. "I know that you get flashbacks once in a while, but you still do not know the whole story."

"Wait, how do you know?" Bright asked in confusion.

"It's a long story." Light said. "But... I cannot tell you."

"Why not!?" Bright exclaimed.

Light made a gesture to Bright, signalling for him to keep his voice down. "This world does not allow me to tell you these things, otherwise I will suffer terrible consequences."

Light's gaze scanned across Bright's face, only seeing his face with an expression that showed utter confusion. She sighed before continuing.

"This world has a set story line, one that can only be changed by the main characters and the supporting characters within. You are only allowed to know this because you are an exception, along with another few. But I am still only allowed to tell you some things about this world."

"A story line?" Bright said in confusion. "I do not really understand, but I will not ask."

Light nodded, pleased with Bright's response. "Some things are better left unknown, and you would need to learn that. You are one of the characters that have a hidden story line that can only be discovered by you. You are also one of the characters that can affect this world majorly. Your choices determine a lot of things, which is why I had told you to be careful with our first few encounters."

"... Thank you, for telling me these things." Bright said.

Light nodded in response and disappeared.

Bright sat down on his bed. Suddenly he heard a knock on his window. He walked over, it was Shade. 'Two visitors today, huh?' he thought to himself and opening the window. Shade jumped into the room. Bright stared at him, wondering if he was one the few character that was an exception or one of the other two types.

"Are you okay?" Shade asked, waving his hand in front of Bright. Bright snapped out of his trance. He nodded.

"You were staring at me." Shade said, looking at himself up and down. "If something different about me that caught your attention?"

Bright thought for a while. "Well, no. But someone was here before you came. They left just before you came." He wasn't sure if he could trust Shade about what he had just encountered. Especially about Light and everything that she told him. He was curious about what Light knew, but he knows he cannot ask, he might not even be able to tell Shade about what Light told him, since he might not be the same type of character like him.

"Who?" Shade asked, curious.

"They appeared sitting on the windowsill, their appearance definitely surprised me. Their greeting even got me falling off my chair." Bright replied.

Shade laughed. "Since when were you so clumsy?"

"Since I was born." Bright said sarcastically. "They were an unexpected visitor okay? I didn't even know when they got on my windowsill, and one thing I know for sure is that they didn't climb up to the windowsill like you."

"Excuse me?" Shade said, looking offend, though Bright was quite sure he wasn't. "I climbed up there just to see you! At least appreciate my efforts!"

Bright rolled his eyes. "Well I certainly didn't ask for your presence, Mr. Tsukiyoru. And I definitely didn't ask for you to be climbing my windowsill. You could try a more normal way like teleporting."

"That's not possible for someone like me! I'm only on the 5th stage! And you house has something that prevents teleporting. I could only possibly be teleporting here if I was on the 8th stage! "

Bright gave Shade a look that he would usually use if he thought someone was extremely stupid. "I'm almost on the 6th stage."

Even though he wasn't sure how, before Light came, he was only on the 5th stage 2nd level, but now if he gets a little push, he would be on the 6th stage.

"Since when did you get so ahead of me?" Shade said. "We were always on the same stage!"

Bright sweatdropped. Suddenly a thought in his head told him to flick Shade's forehead, and without thinking, he did so.

"Ow! What was that fo-" Shade stopped before he looked at the mirror in Bright's room. There was some traces of the Light element from where Bright flicked him. But for some reason, it was managing to get in his body. Usually the Light element would not be able to get near him because of the fact he is a Dark Elementor. He doesn't know what is happening, but his body didn't feel uncomfortable, so he won't do anything just yet.

"Shade, what's wrong?" Bright looked at him in worry, did he hit him too hard or something?"

"Can you not see it?" Shade asked Bright.

"What?" Bright said before noticing the little bits of white particles, his eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-Why are the Light elements near you?"

* * *

 **Nope, I'm not dead, I just kind of dropped out a little on Fanfiction so I took** **some time to readjust and define the plot of this story. So yeah, bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS) (30/10/2018) (Edited on 06/02/2019)**


End file.
